sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κατηγορία:Έννοιες
=A= * Chromatic aberration : Χρωματική Εκτροπή * Mental illness aberration, παρέκκλιση, ψυχική * ablation : εκτομή * abreaction : ψυχοκάθαρση * abscess, brain : απόστημα, εγκεφαλικό * Absolute threshold : κατώφλιο * abstinence : αποχή * abstract attitude : αφαιρετική στάση * abstract thinking : αφαιρετική σκέψη * Finite state machine , accepting state: Αποδεκτή κατάσταση * Ackermann's function : Συνάρτηση Ackermann * ACTH: φλοιοεπινεφριδιότροπη Ορμόνη * active data structure : Ενεργός δομή δεδομένων * Glossary of graph theory Acyclic graph : Ακυκλικός Γράφος * Advocacy groups ομάδες υποστήριξης/ προπαγάνδας * Affective : συναισθηματικό/συγκινησιακό * Afferent : Προσαγωγός/ Προσάγων * Affinity: Χημική Συγγένεια * Amacrine cells : βραχύινα κύτταρα, αμακρίνες (βλ. αμφιβληστροειδής) * Ambiguity : ασάφεια * Amino acid : Αμινοξύ * Amplitude : πλάτος * Angular gyrus : γωνιώδης Έλικα * Anterior commissure : πρόσθιος σύνδεσμος (μικρότερη ομάδα νευραξόνων που συνδέει τα δύο ημισφαίρια μετά το μεσολόβιο) * Anterior : πρόσθιος * Anticodon : Αντικωδικόνιο * Apex : κορυφή * Apnea: άπνοια * Associative Network : Συσχετιστικό Δίκτυο (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Automaticity: αυτοματισμός * Awareness : επίγνωση * Axon hillock : εκφυτικός κώνος ή αξονικό λοφίδιο =B= * Ballistic movement : βαλλιστική κίνηση * Basal Ganglium : Βασικό Γάγγλιο * Base of cochlea : βάση του κοχλία (όπου ο αναβολέας συναντά τον κοχλία) * Basilar membrane : βασική μεμβράνη * Binding site : Θέση δέσμευσης * Binocular disparity: διοφθαλμική διαφορά * Binocular vision : Διοφθάλμια Όραση *Biological psychology : Βιολογική Ψυχολογία (μελέτη των βιολογικών αρχών στις οποίες υπόκειται η συμπεριφορά) * Bipolar cells : δίπολα κύτταρα * Bissociation: αποσύνδεση * Blind spot : τυφλό σημείο ή τυφλή κηλίδα ή οπτική θηλή * Blindsight : οπτική αντίληψη μέσω των υποφλοιωδών δομών * Brain stem : Εγκεφαλικό στέλεχος * Brightness : φωτεινότητα * bullying : εκφοβισμός =C= * Catharsis : κάθαρση (στην ψυχολογία, η αποδέσμευση και απελευθέρωση των συναισθημάτων του ατόμου μέσα από τη συζήτηση των προβλημάτων του) * Cauda Equina : Ιππουρίδα * Caudal: ουραία * Caudate Nucleus : Κερκοφόρος πυρήνας * Caudate putamen : ουραίο κέλυφος του φακοειδούς πυρήνα * Causal attribution : αιτιώδης απόδοση * Central Sulcus : κεντρική αύλακα (Ρολάνδια) * Cerebellar vermis : Σκώληκας * Cerebellum : Παρεγκεφαλίδα * Cerebellopontine Angle : Γεφυροπαρεγκεφαλιδική Γωνία * Cerebral cortex : Εγκεφαλικός φλοιός * Cerebral peduncles : εγκεφαλικό σκέλος * Challenge agent: παράγοντας έκκλυσης * Choroid Plexus : Χοριοειδές Πλέγμα * Cingulum : Προσαγώγιο * Cisterna magna: μεμβρανικούς ασκούς του λείου και αδρού ενδοπλασματικού δικτύου * Claustrum: ταινιοειδής πυρήνας * Cluster: σύμπλεγμα * Clustering : Ομαδοποίηση (δεδομένων) * CNS Serotonergic Turnover : σεροτονινεργική ανακύκλιση στο ΚΝΣ * Cochlea : κοχλίας * Coding : κωδικοποίηση/ νευρική κωδίκευση ( η ένα προς ένα αντιστοίχηση μεταξύ ορισμένων παραμέτρων του φυσικού ερεθίσματος και ορισμένων παραμέτρων της δραστηριότητας του νευρικού συστήματος) * Codon : Κωδικόνιο * Collagen : Κολαγόνο * Colliculus, inferior : Κάτω Διδύμιο * Colliculus, superior : Άνω Διδύμιο * Comorbid : όταν δύο ή περισσότερες συνθήκες λαμβάνουν χώρα την ίδια στιγμή (συνοσηρός) * Competitive learning : Ανταγωνιστική μάθηση (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Concrete operational stage : στάδιο συγκεκριμένης ενεργητικής νόησης (3ο στάδιο στη θεωρία γνωστικής ανάπτυξης του Jean Piaget. * Conditional probability : Δεσμευμένη πιθανότητα * Cone cell : κωνίο1 * conservatism : Συντηρητισμός * Consolidation : παγίωση, εδραίωση * Continuance : συνέχιση * Contemporary social psychology : σύγχρονη κοινωνική ψυχολογία * Context : περιβάλλον, πλαίσιο * Contraction : συστολή (πχ μυ) * Contralateral : ετερόπλευρος * Contrast : αντίθεση, βαθμός διαφοράς φωτεινού-σκούρου * Convolution : συνέλιξη * Correlation : συσχέτιση * Correlational research : συσχετιστική έρευνα * Cornea : Κερατοειδής * Coronal : μετωπιαίο * Corpus Callosum : Μεσολόβιο * Covalent Bond : Ομοιοπολικός δεσμός * Cutaneous : Δερματικός, επιπολής * Conductive deafness or middle ear deafness : κώφωση αγωγής ή κώφωση του μέσου ωτός * Contagion : υλικό μετάδοσης ασθένειας * Critical or sensitive period : κρίσιμη ή ευαίσθητη περίοδος * Cytoplasmic or plasma membrane : κυτταροπλασματική ή πλασματική μεμβράνη =D= * Deflationism : Συσταλτική (θεωρία της αλήθειας) * Dentate Nucleus : Οδοντωτός Πυρήνας * Dendritic spine : δενδριτική άκανθα * Depolarization : Εκπόλωση * Depiction : απεικόνιση * Deprivation : στέρηση * Dermatome : δερμοτόμιο ( περιοχή του δέρματος που είναι συνδεδεμένη με ένα συγκεκριμένο νωτιαίο νεύρο) * Dexamethasone : δεξαμεθαδόνη * Diencephalon : διάμεσος εγκέφαλος * Diffusion constant : Σταθερά διάχυσης * Disjoint sets : Ξένα σύνολα * Distribution : κατανομή * Diversity : ποικιλότητα * Dorsal : ραχιαίος, έξω * Dorsolateral tract/pathway : πλαγιοραχιαία οδός * Dualism : δυϊσμός =E= * Efferent : Απαγωγός * Egalitarianism : Ανθρωπιστική Δέσμευση (είναι ορολογία της Διαπολιτισμικής Ψυχολογίας) * Embeddedness : Ενσωμάτωση * Endogenous circannual rhythm : ενδογενής κιρκαδιανός ρυθμός * Endoplasmic reticulum : ενδοπλασματικό δίκτυο * Endorphins : ενδορφίνες * Endpoints of the continua : Τα άκρα ενός συνεχούς (στον πληθυντικό, προφανώς αναφέρεται σε διπολικές διαστάσεις) * Entopeduncular nucleus : ενδοσκελιαίος πυρήνας (που είναι?) * Evolutionary explanation : εξελικτική ερμηνεία * Evolutionary theory of sleep : εξελικτική ή φυλογενετική θεωρία του ύπνου. * Exon : Εξώνιο * experienced-fighter paradigms : παραδείγματα έμπειρων μαχητών * Extensor : εκτείνοντας * experimenter-expectancy effect : συνέπειες των προσδοκιών του πειραματιστή * Extrapyramidal system : εξωπυραμιδικό σύστημα =F= * Falx Cerebelli : Δρέπανο Παρεγκεφαλίδας * Falx Cerebri : Δρέπανο Εγκεφάλου * Fasciculus Cuneatus : Σφηνοειδές Δεμάτιο * Fasciculus Gracilis : Ισχνό Δεμάτιο * Fast twitch (or adaptive) muscle : μυς ταχείας συστολής * Fimbria : παρυφή του ιπποκάμπου (δέσμη νευραξόνων κατά μήκος της εσωτ επιφάνειας του ιπποκάμπου) * Finite impulse response filter : φίλτρο πεπερασμένης κρουστικής απόκρισης * Fissure : σχισμή * Fixed action pattern : στερεότυπο πρότυπο συμπεριφοράς * Flexor : καμπτήρας * Floor plate : Εδαφιαίο πέταλο * Follow back study : Μελέτη ιστορικού * Free association : ελεύθερος συνειρμός * Frontal lobe : Μετωπικός λοβός * Foramen Jugular : Σφαγιτιδικό Τρήμα * Forament Magnum : Ινιακό Τρήμα * Forebrain (or Prosencephalon) : προσθεγκέφαλος ή πρόσθιος εγκέφαλος * Formal operational stage: στάδιο τυπικής ενεργητικής νόησης * Fornix : ψαλίδα * Fovea : κεντρικό βοθρίο * Free running rhythm : ελεύθερος ρυθμός * Frequency : συχνότητα ( ο αριθμός των ηχητικών κυμάτων ανά δευτερόλεπτο) * Functional explanation (or Functualism) : λειτουργική ερμηνεία, λειτουργισμός * Functional genomics : λειτουργική γονιδιωματική =G= * Gatekeepers : Κλειδοκράτορες!!!??? * gene knockout : Αδρανοποιηση γονιδίου (μάλλον είναι λάθος αυτή η μετάφραση -δες link) * Generator : γεννήτρια * Gene complex : γονιδιακό σύμπλεγμα * Gene expression : γονιδιακή έκφραση * Genome project : πρόγραμμα εύρεσης αλληλουχίας του γονιδιώματος * Genomic techniques : γονιδιακές τεχνικές * Genome : γονιδίωμα * Globus Pallidus : Ωχρά Σφαίρα * Golgi tendon organ : τενόντιο όργανο Golgi =H= * Hippocampus : Ιππόκαμπος * Hair cell : τριχωτό κύτταρο ή τριχοειδή κύτταρο (και μια άλλη λέξη που είχε στις εξετάσεις ???) * Horizontal cell : οριζόντιο κύτταρο * Horn : κέρας * HPA (hypophalamic-pituitary-adrenal) axis : ο άξονας υποθαλάμου- νευρουπόφυσης - επινεφριδίων * Hue : απόχρωση =I= * Immaterialism or mentalism : άκρατος υποκειμενικός ιδεαλισμός ή αϋλισμός (είναι το ίδιο πράγμα Immaterialism και mentalism ???) * Implication : υπαινιγμός/ εμπλοκή, συνυπαιτιότητα/ συνέπεια * Impulse response : κρουστική απόκριση * Independent Events : ανεξάρτητα ενδεχόμενα * Inducer : Επαγωγέας * Inferior colliculus : κάτω διδύμιο * Infinite impulse response filter : φίλτρο άπειρης κρουστικής απόκρισης * Inhibition : αναστολή * Integration : ενσωματωση, ολοκλήρωση * Intersection (set theory) : τομή (θ.συνόλων) * interdisciplinary field : ένα πεδίο που περιλαμβάνει πολλές άλλες αρχές * Internal Capsule : Έσω Κάψα * Interneuron : Διάμεσος νευρώνας * Intervention : παρεμβαση * Intrinsic neuron : ενδογενής ή εσωτερικός νευρώνας (ο νευρώνας, ο νευράξονας και οι δενδρίτες του οποίου περιορίζονται απο μια δομή) * Introspection : ενδοσκόπηση * Intron : Εσώνιο * Invasive procedures : επεμβατικές διαδικασίες * Ipsilateral : Ομόπλευρος =L= *labeled line code : κώδικας σεσημασμένης γραμμής *Lamina : στοιβάδα *Lateral : έξω/πλάγιος *Lateral geniculate : έξω γονατώδες σώμα *Lateral inhibition : πλάγια αναστολή (περιορισμός της δραστηριότητας ενός νευρώνα εξαιτίας της δραστηριότητας ενός άλλου γειτονικού νευρώνα) *Lateral septum : πλάγιο διάφραγμα *Lateral Sulcus : Πλαγια αυλακα, του Sylvius *Law of specific nerve energies : νόμος της ειδικής ενέργειας των νεύρων (πρόταση σύμφωνα με την οποία κάθε νεύρο μεταφέρει το ίδιο είδος πληροφορίας στον εγκέφαλο) * L- Data : πραγματικά δεδομένα (δεδομένα απο τη ζωή του ατόμου που λαμβάνουμε το ιστορικό) *Learned helplessness : επίκτητο αίσθημα αβοήθητου (κατά Seligman) *Lesion : βλάβη *Leu- enkephalin : λευκινο- εγκεφαλίνη *Ligand : Πρόσδεμα, προσδέτης *Limbic : Μεταιχμιακό * Locus of Control : κέντρο ελέγχου (διατυπώθηκε απο τον Rotter για τη γενικευμένη προσδοκία ή πεποίθηση σχετικά με το πως καθορίζονται οι επιβραβεύσεις και οι τιμωρίες) * loser condition : η συνθήκη του ηττημένου *Loudness : ηχηρότητα (η αντίληψη της έντασης του ήχου) *Lumbar : οσφυϊκός =M= * Magnocellular neuron : μεγαλοκυτταρικός νευρώνας * Medulla oblongata : Προμήκης * Menarche : έναρξη εμμηνόροιας * Meninx : μήνιγγα ( μια από τις λεπτές μεμβράνες που περιβάλλουν τον εγκέφαλο) * Met-enkephalin : μεθειονινο-εγκεφαλίνη * Midbrain : μεσεγκέφαλος ή μέσος εγκέφαλος * Midbrain Tectum : τετράδυμο πέταλο * mind -body problem or mind-brain problem : ζήτημα σώματος- ψυχής ή ζήτημα εγκεφάλου- ψυχής * Modality : είδος (της αίσθησης) * Morbidity : Θνησιμότητα * Muscle spindle : μυϊκή άτρακτος * Mutually exclusive events : αμοιβαίως αποκλειόμενα ενδεχόμενα (ξένα ενδεχόμενα) (θ. πιθανοτήτων) * Myelin sheath : έλυτρο μυελίνης =N= * Narcolepsy: ναρκοληψία * Negative afterimages : αρνητικά μετεικάσματα (αντιλήψεις που προκαλούνται από την κόπωση των νευρώνων ενός είδους, όπως η αντίληψη του πράσινου που βιώνουμε μετά από παρατεταμένη παρατήρηση ενός κόκκινου αντικειμένου) * Nerve deafness or inner ear deafness : νευρική κώφωση ή κώφωση του έσω ωτός *neural circuits : νευρωνικά δίκτυα *neural substrates : νευρωνικά υποστρώματα * Neuromuscular junction/ synapse : νευρομυϊκή σύναψη *neuropeptides : νευροπεπτίδια *neurotransmitter receptors : υποδοχείς νευροδιαβιβαστή * Nomenclature : ονοματολογία * Notochord : Νωτοχορδή =O= * Obscure : επισκιάζω * Object permanence : μονιμότητα του αντικειμένου * Occipital lobe : Ινιακός λοβός * O- Data : δεδομένα παρατήρησης (τα δεδομένα του παρατηρητή ή πληροφορίες που παρέχουν φίλοι, συγγενείς και οι δάσκαλοι) * ontogenetic explanation : οντογενετική ερμηνεία (περιγραφή του τρόπου ανάπτυξης μιας δομής ή μιας συμπεριφοράς) * Operator : τελεστής * Optic nerve : οπτικό νεύρο ή οπτική οδος * Organizational stress : οργανωσιακού στρες * originations : προελεύσεις * Oscillation : Ταλάντωση * Overload : υπερφορτώνω, παραφορτώνω =P= * pair bonding : ζευγάρωμα * Pacinian corpsule : σωμάτιο του Pacini * Parietal lobe : Βρεγματικός λοβός * paradigm : παράδειγμα/ σενάριο * parallelism : θεωρία του παραλληλισμού ή του ψυχοφυσικού παραλληλισμού * Parvocellular neuron : μικροκυτταρικός νευρώνας * Perceptual constancy: αντιληπτική σταθερότητα * Periaqueductal gray area : περιυδραγωγός φαιά ουσία * Periodic Table of Chemical Elements : περιοδικος πινακας χημικων στοιχειων * Phantom limb : μέλος φάντασμα * phenocopy : φαινομίμηση, φαινοτυπική μίμηση * Photopigment : φωτοχρωστική * physiological explanation : φυσιολογική ερμηνεία (αντίληψη που συσχετίζει μια δραστηριότητα με τον τρόπο λειτουργίας του εγκεφάλου και των λοιπών οργάνων του οργανισμού) * physiological interventions : φυσιολογικές παρεμβάσεις * physiological parameters : φυσιολογικές παράμετροι * Pitch : ύψος του ήχου ή τόνου ( η εμπειρία που αντιστοιχεί στην συχνότητα του ήχου) * Pituitary gland : υπόφυση * Place code : κώδικας πληθυσμού * Polysomnograph : υπνόγραμμα * Pons : Γέφυρα * Postcentral gyrus : μετακεντρική έλικα / οπίσθια κεντρική έλικα * power analysis : ανάλυση διαφοροποιητικής δύναμης, όπου διαφοροποιητική δύναμη είναι η πιθανότητα να μη διαπράξουμε σφάλμα τύπου ΙΙ, δηλ. πόσο βέβαιοι είμαστε ότι δεν αποδεχόμαστε μια εσφαλμένη μηδενική υπόθεση. * preconcious memories: προσυνειδητές αναμνήσεις * Precursor : πρόδρομος * Precursor mRNA : Πρόδρομο mRNA * Predominate : επικρατώ/κυριαρχώ * Preoperational stage : προενεργητικό στάδιο (Piaget) * Pretectal region : προτετραδυμική περιοχή * Prevention : πρόληψη * Promoter : Υποκινητής * Proprioception : Iδιοδεκτική αίσθηση * Proprioceptor : ιδιοδεκτικός υποδοχέας * Psychoactive drugs: ψυχοτρόπες ουσίες * Pulvinar : προσκέφαλο (θαλάμου) * Pupil : κόρη του οφθαλμου * Putamen : Κέλυφος =R= * Radial glia : ακτινοειδή νευρογλοία (είδος νευρογλοίων που καθοδηγεί τη μετανάστευση των νευρώνων και την ανάπτυξη δενδριτών και αξόνων κατά την εμβρυϊκή ανάπτυξη) * Radian (rad) : ακτίνιο * Radioactive labeling : ραδιοσήμανση * Raphe nuclei : πυρήνες της ραφής * Recall : ανάκληση * Reception : υποδοχή ( η απορρόφηση φυσικής ενέργειας από τους υποδοχείς) * Receptive field : υποδεκτικό πεδίο * Recognition : αναγνώριση * Recursive filter : αναδρομικό φίλτρο * Recurrent network : αναδρομικό δίκτυο (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Red Nucleus : Ερυθρός Πυρήνας * Reductive : αναγωγικός (φιλοσοφία) * Reflex : αντανακλαστικό * Reliability : αξιοπιστία (o βαθμός στον οποίο οι παρατηρήσεις είναι σταθερές, έγκυρες και επαναλήψιμες) * Repair and restoration theory : θεωρία αναπλήρωσης και ανανέωσης * Residency programs : μεταπτυχιακά προγράμματα κλινικής εκπαίδευσης πάνω σε ειδικές περιοχές, όπως συμβαίνει στην ιατρική * resident-intruder paradigms : παραδείγματα κατοίκου-εισβολέα * Resilience : ανθεκτικότητα * Reticular formation : δικτυωτός σχηματισμός * Retina : αμφιβληστροειδής χιτώνας * Retrieval : ανάσυρση * Reuptake : επαναπρόσληψη * rigged-competition paradigms : παραδείγματα ελεγχόμενου ανταγωνισμού * Risk factors : παράγοντες επικινδυνότητας ή παράγοντες κινδύνου. * Rod : ραβδίο * Rostral : Κεφαλικά =S= * Saccule : μικρός θάλαμος * Saggital : οβελιαία τομή * Saturation : κορεσμός (ορολογία για την αντίληψη), χρωματική καθαρότητα * Schematic : διαγραμματική, σχηματική * Scratch reflex : αντανακλαστικό ξέσεως (αντανακλαστική εναλλαγή της έκτασης και τα κάμψης ενός μυός, ως αντίδραση στον ερεθισμό του δέρματος) * Screening : η διαδικασία με την οποία προσδιορίζεται η ανάγκη του ατόμου για περαιτέρω ή σε βάθος αξιολόγηση ή θεραπεία * S- Data: δεδομένα αυτοαναφορών (πληροφορίες που παρέχει το ίδιο το άτομο) * Selective prevention intervention : επιλεκτική προληπτική παρέμβαση * Semicircular canal : ημικύκλιοι σωλήνες * Sensation seeking : ενασχόληση για την εύρεση μιας εξαρτησιογόνου ουσίας που επιφέρει μια ακαταμάχητη επιθυμία και ευφορία * Sensorimotor stage : αισθητηριοκινητικό στάδιο (Piaget) * Serum : ορός του αίματος * Sex typing: ταυτοποίηση φύλου * Signal transduction pathway : Οδός μεταγωγής σήματος * Shorter life spans : μικρότερη περίοδο ζωής * Skeletal or striated muscle : σκελετικός ή γραμμωτός μύς * Sleep spindle : υπνικής άτρακτος * Slow- twitch/adaptive muscle : μυς βραδείας συστολής * Smooth muscle : λείος μυς * social defeat : κοινωνική αποτυχία * Social integration : κοινωνική ολοκλήρωση * Social regulation : κοινωνική ρύθμιση * Somatosensory system : σωματαισθητικό σύστημα * Spatial acuity: χωρική οξύτητα * Spatial localization : χωρικός εντοπισμός * Spinal Cord : Νωτιαίος μυελός * Spinal nerve : νωτιαίο νεύρο (νεύρο που μεταφέρει πληροφορίες μεταξύ του νωτιαίου και είτε των περιφερειακών αισθητικών υποδοχέων είτε των περιφερειακών μυών) * Spine : άκανθα * Splicing : Συρραφή * Stakeholders : αναφέρεται τόσο στην ατομική όσο και στην συλλογική προσπάθεια ατόμων να προασπίζονται και να παίρνουν μέρος στην λήψη συγκεκριμένων αποφάσεων. * Stigma : στίγμα * Stretch reflex : αντανακλαστικό διάτασης * Striatum : Ραβδωτό Σώμα (κερκοφόρος πυρήνας και κέλυφος) * Substance abuse : κατάχρηση ουσιών. * Substantia Nigra : Μέλανα Ουσία * Suicidal act (also referred to as suicide attempt) : η συμπεριφορά του αυτοτραυματισμού. * Suicidal behavior : αυτοκτονική συμπεριφορά * Suicidal ideation : αυτοκτονικός ιδεασμός. * Suicidality : ένας γενικός όρος που περιλαμβάνει τις αυτοκτονικές ιδέες και σκέψεις, τα σχέδια ή τις απόπειρες των αυτόχειρων. * Suicide attempt : η απόπειρα αυτοκτονίας * Suicide attempt survivors : τα άτομα που έχουν επιζήσει από προηγούμενη απόπειρα αυτοκτονίας. * Suicide survivors : άτομα του κοντινού περιβάλλοντος που βίωσαν την αυτοκτονία του. * Superior colliculus : άνω διδύμια * Supervised learning: επιβλεπόμενη μάθηση (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Suprachiasmatic nucleus : υπερχιασματικός πυρήνας. * Surveillance : επιστασία * Synaptic Bouton : Συναπτικό Κομβίο * Synaptic Cleft : Συναπτική Σχισμή =T= * Tangent : εφαπτομένη * Τ-Data : δεδομένα δοκιμασιών (δεδομένα από ένα test ή απο πειραματικές διαδικασίες) * Timble: χροιά * Tectum : τετράδυμο πέταλο * Template : μήτρα (υπόδειγμα προς κατασκευή ή αντιγραφή) * Temperament : ιδιοσυγκρασία * Tegmentum : Καλύπτρα * Temporal lobe : Κροταφικός λοβός * Tract : οδός ή δεμάτιο * Transcription : Μεταγραφή * Transcription factor : Μεταγραφικός παράγοντας * Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation/ TENS : διαδερματικός ηλεκτρικός νευρικός ερεθισμός * Transduction : μετασχηματισμός/ μετατροπή (η μετατροπή της φυσικής ενέργειας σε ηλεκτροχημική δραστηριότητα στους νευρώνες) * Transfer Function : Συνάρτηση μεταφοράς ή ενεργοποίησης (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Transition : Μετάβαση * Translation : Μετάφραση * Transverse : εγκάρσια τομή * Traveling wave : διατρέχων κύμα ( κύμα που ταξιδεύει κατά μήκος της επιφάνειας προκαλώντας κάποια μετατόπιση σε όλα τα σημεία αλλά πιθανόν να προκαλέσει μεγαλύτερη σε κάποια από ότι σε άλλα) * Tympanic membrane : τυμπανικός υμένας * Torsional : συστροφικός - περιστροφικός? =U= * Uncus : Άγκιστρο * Unintentional : αναφέρεται στον τραυματισμό του ατόμου που δεν είναι προμελετημένος. * Union : ένωση (θ.συνόλων) * Universal preventive intervention : η παρέμβαση σε έναν συγκεκριμένο πληθυσμό-στόχο, ανεξάρτητα από το ρίσκο * Uptake : πρόσληψη * Utilization management guidelines : οι διαδικασίες μέσω των οποίων εξασφαλίζεται η επάρκεια και η αποτελεσματική =V= * Valence : Χημικό σθένος * Validity : εγκυρότητα (ο βαθμός στον οποίο οι παρατηρήσεις μας αντανακλούν τα φαινόμενα ή της μεταβλητές που μας ενδιαφέρουν) * Ventral : Κοιλιακά, εσωτερικά * Ventral pallidum : κοιλιακή ωχρά σφαίρα * Ventricle = Κοιλία * Ventroanterior thalamus : κοιλιακός πρόσθιος πυρήνας του θαλάμου * Ventrolateral thalamus : κοιλιακός και έξω πυρήνας του θαλάμου * Ventromedial tract/pathway : μεσοκοιλιακή οδός * Vertebrates species = σπονδυλωτάViscera : Εσωτερικά όργανα, σωθικά * Vestibular system : αιθουσαίο σύστημα * Viscera : Εσωτερικά όργανα, σωθικά * victor condition : η συνθήκη του νικητή * Visual acuity : οπτική οξύτητα * Volley principle : αρχή της ομοβροντίας (αξίωμα ότι ένα ηχητικό κύμα σχετικά μεγάλου ύψους μπορεί να προκαλέσει μια ομοβροντία ώσεων από διάφορες ίνες, παρ ότι καμία επιμέρους ίνα δεν είναι σε θέση να παράγει ώσεις σε συγχρονισμό με τα ηχητικά κύματα) =W= *W cells : γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που αντιδρούν ασθενώς στα οπτικά ερεθίσματα *Watson, John(1878-1958): Αμερικανός ψυχολόγος. Ο ιδρυτής του Μπιχεβιορισμού, της σχολής της ψυχολογίας της συμπεριφοράς *wary flexibility : κηρώδης ευκαμψία *Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale (WAIS) : κλίμακα ευφυίας ενηλικων του Wechsler *Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC): κλίμακα ευφυίας Wechsler για παιδία *white- out syndrome : σύνδρομο καθολικού άσπρου. Μια ψύχωση που συμβαίνει στους εξερευνητές της Αρκτικής και στους ορειβάτες που εκτίθενται στην έλλειψη ποικιλίας ερεθισμάτων στο χιονοσκεπές περιβάλλον. *withdrawal : απόσυρση. Μια παθολογική απομάκρυνση από τον κόσμο ή την πραγματικότητα, που παρατηρείται συχνά στη σχιζοφρένεια *withdrawal syndrome : στερητικό σύνδρομο *word approximation : λεκτική προσέγγιση *word salad : λεκτική σαλάτα *working alliance : συμμαχία εργασίας *working through :θεραπευτική επεξεργασία/ διεξοδική επεξεργασία =X= *X cells : μικρά γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που βρίσκονται ως επί το πλείστον κοντα στο κεντρικό βοθρίο * xenophobia : ξενοφοβία * x- linkage : κληρονομική μεταβίβαση με το Χ χρωμόσωμα =Y= *Y cells : σχετικά μεγάλο γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που είναι ομοιόμορφα κατανεμημένα σε ολόκληρη την επιφάνεια του αμφιβληστροειδούς *Yield : αποδίδω, αποφέρω, ενδίδω =Z= *Zeitgeber : χρονοδότης *zoophilia : κτηνοβασία *zoophobia : ζωοφοβία *zugocity (dizygotic and monozygotic): ζυγωτισμός (διζυγωτικός και μονοζυγωτικός) αββαείο - αναβαθμολόγηση - άβακας - αβάκιο - βάπτιση - αβαρία - αβασιμότητα - άβατο αββάς - αβγολέμονο - αβγοτέμπερα - αβγοτάραχο - αβδηριτισμός - αβεβαιότητα - αβελτηρία - Αβινιόν - αβιογένεση - αβιογενετική - αβιοτική - αβιταμίνωση - αβλεψία - αβουλία - αβρότητα - αβροφροσύνη - Αγαθάγγελος - αγαθό - αγαθοεργία - Αγαθοκλής - Αγαθονίκη - Αγαθόνικος - αγαθοπιστία - αγαθότητα - αγαλλίαση - άγαλμα - αγαλματοποιία - αγαλματοποιός - Αγαμέμνων - αγαμία - άγαμο - αγανάκτηση - άγανο - αγάπη - Αγαπήνωρ - Αγάπιος - Αγαύη αγγαρεία - αγγειεκτασία - αγγειίτιδα - αγγείο - αγγειοβρίθεια - αγγειογραφία - αγγειογράφος - - αγγειοδιαστολή - αγγειοκαρδιογραφία - αγγειοκινητική - αγγειολογία - αγγειολόγος - αγγείο - αγγειοπλάστης - αγγειοπλαστική - αγγειοσάρκωμα - αγγειόσπασμος - αγγειόσπερμα - αγγειοσυστολή - αγγειοχειρουργική - αγγειοχειρουργός - αγγείωμα - αγγελία - αγγελιοφόρος - άγγελος - αγγελτήριο - άγγιγμα - Αγγλία - αγγλικά - αγγλικανισμός - Άγγλοι - αγγλοσαξονικά - αγγλοσαξονικέ - αγγλοσάξονες - αγγούρι - αγγουριά ---- αγε αγελάδα - αγελαδάρηδες - αγελαδάρηδων - αγελαδάρης - αγελαδάρισσα - αγελαδινά - αγελαδινέ - αγελαδινές - αγελαδινή - αγελαδινής - αγελαδινό - αγελαδινοί - αγελαδινός - αγελαδινού - αγελαδινούς - αγελαδινών - αγελαδίσιος - αγελαδοτρόφος - αγελαία - αγελαίας - αγελαίε - αγελαίες - αγελαίο - αγελαίοι - αγελαίος - αγελαίου - αγελαίους - αγέλαστα - αγέλαστος - αγέλη - αγεληδόν - αγέμιστος - αγένεια - αγένειος - αγενής - αγέννητος - αγένωτος - αγερασιά - αγέραστος - αγερικό - αγέρινος - αγέρωχα - αγερωχία - αγέρωχος - αγερώχως - άγευστες - άγευστη - άγευστης - άγευστο - άγευστος - άγευστους - αγεφύρωτος - αγεωγράφητος - αγεωμέτρητος - αγεώργητος αγη άγημα - Αγήνωρ - Αγησίλαος αγι άγια - αγιάζι - αγιάζω - Αγία Λουκία - άγιας - αγίασμα - άγιασμα - αγιασμός - αγιαστήρα - αγιαστήρια - αγιαστούρα - αγιατολάχ - αγιάτρευτα - αγιάτρευτος - άγιες - αγίνωτος - άγιο - αγιοβασιλιάτικος - αγιογδύτης - αγιογδύτισσα - αγιογράφηση - αγιογραφία - αγιογράφος - αγιογραφώ - αγιοδημητριάτικο - αγιοκέρι - αγιόκλημα - αγιολόγιο - αγιοποιημένος - αγιοποίηση - αγιοποίησις - αγιοποιώ - αγιορείτης - αγιορείτικος - αγιορειτικός - άγιος - Άγιος Βασίλης - Άγιος Βικέντιος και Γρεναδίνες - Άγιος Μαρίνος - Άγιος Νικόλαος Λασιθίου - Άγιος Στέφανος Αττικής - αγιοσύνη - Άγιος Χριστόφορος και Νέβις - αγιότητα - Αγιούλα - αγιούπας - άγιους - Άγις - αγιωνυμία - αγιώνυμος - αγιωτικά - αγιωτικέ - αγιωτικές - αγιωτική - αγιωτικής - αγιωτικό - αγιωτικοί - αγιωτικός - αγιωτικού - αγιωτικούς - αγιωτικών αγκ αγκαζάρισμα - αγκαζαρισμένος - αγκαζάρω - αγκαζέ - αγκάθα - αγκαθένιος - αγκαθερά - αγκαθερέ - αγκαθερές - αγκαθερή - αγκαθερής - αγκαθερό - αγκαθεροί - αγκαθερός - αγκαθερού - αγκαθερούς - αγκαθερών - αγκάθι - αγκάθινος - αγκαθότοπος - αγκαθωτά - αγκαθωτέ - αγκαθωτές - αγκαθωτή - αγκαθωτής - αγκαθωτό - αγκαθωτοί - αγκαθωτός - αγκαθωτού - αγκαθωτούς - αγκαθωτών - αγκαλά - αγκάλη - αγκαλιά - αγκαλιάζομαι - αγκαλιάζω - αγκάλιασμα - αγκαλιαστά - αγκίδα - αγκίθα - αγκινάρα - αγκιναροφαγία - αγκίστρι - αγκιστριά - άγκιστρο - αγκιστροειδής - αγκίστρωμα - αγκιστρωμένος - αγκιστρώνομαι - αγκιστρώνω - αγκίστρωση - αγκιτάτορας - αγκιτάτσια - Αγκόλα - αγκομαχάω - αγκομάχημα - αγκομαχητό - αγκομαχώ - αγκούσα - αγκράφα - αγκτηριασμός - αγκύλη - αγκύλι - αγκύλος - αγκύλωμα - αγκυλωμένος - αγκυλώνω - αγκύλωση - αγκυλωτά - αγκυλωτέ - αγκυλωτές - αγκυλωτή - αγκυλωτής - αγκυλωτό - αγκυλωτοί - αγκυλωτός - αγκυλωτού - αγκυλωτούς - αγκυλωτών - Άγκυρα - άγκυρα - αγκυροβολάω - αγκυροβόλημα - αγκυροβολημένος - αγκυροβόλι - αγκυροβολώ - αγκωνάρι - αγκώνας - αγκωνή - αγκωνιάζω αγλ αγλαά - αγλαέ - αγλαές - αγλαή - αγλαής - Αγλαΐα - αγλαΐζω - αγλάισμα - αγλάκι - αγλακιχτής - αγλακώ - αγλαό - αγλαοί - αγλαός - αγλαού - αγλαούς - αγλαών - αγλέουρας - αγλύκαντος - άγλυκες - άγλυκη - άγλυκης - άγλυκο - άγλυκος - άγλυκους - άγλωσσες - άγλωσση - άγλωσσης - αγλωσσία - άγλωσσο - άγλωσσος - άγλωσσους αγν αγνά - αγνάντεμα - άγναντες - αγναντεύω - άγναντη - άγναντης - αγνάντια - άγναντο - άγναντος - άγναντους - αγνέ - αγνεία - αγνές - άγνεστες - άγνεστη - άγνεστης - άγνεστο - άγνεστος - άγνεστους - Αγνή - αγνή - αγνής - αγνίζω - αγνισμός - αγνό - αγνοημένος - αγνοί - άγνοια - αγνοούμαι - αγνοούμενη - αγνοούμενος - αγνός - αγνότης - αγνότητα - αγνού - αγνούς - αγνοώ - άγνωμες - άγνωμη - άγνωμης - άγνωμο - αγνώμονας - αγνωμονώ - αγνωμόνως - άγνωμος - αγνωμοσύνη - άγνωμους - αγνώμων - αγνών - άγνωρες - άγνωρη - άγνωρης - αγνώριστος - άγνωρο - άγνωρος - άγνωρους - αγνωσία - αγνωσιαρχία - άγνωστες - άγνωστη - άγνωστης - αγνωστικισμός - αγνωστικιστής - αγνωστικιστών - άγνωστο - αγνωστοποίητος - άγνωστος - άγνωστους - αγόγγυστος - αγοήτευτος αγο άγομαι - αγονάτιστος - άγονες - άγονη - άγονης - αγονία - άγονο - άγονος - άγονους - αγορά - αγοράζομαι - αγοράζω - αγοραία - αγοραίας - αγοραίε - αγοραίες - αγοραίο - αγοραίοι - αγοραίος - αγοραίου - αγοραίους - Αγοράκριτος - αγορανομία - αγορανομικά - αγορανομικέ - αγορανομικές - αγορανομική - αγορανομικής - αγορανομικό - αγορανομικοί - αγορανομικός - αγορανομικού - αγορανομικούς - αγορανομικών - αγορανόμος - αγοραπωλησία - αγορασμένος - αγοραστά - αγοραστέ - αγοραστές - αγοραστή - αγοραστής - αγοραστικά - αγοραστικέ - αγοραστικές - αγοραστική - αγοραστικής - αγοραστικό - αγοραστικοί - αγοραστικός - αγοραστικού - αγοραστικούς - αγοραστικών - αγοραστό - αγοραστοί - Αγοραστός - αγοραστός - αγοραστού - αγοραστούς - αγοράστρια - αγοραστών - αγοραφοβία - αγόρευση - αγορεύω - αγορητής - αγορήτρια - αγορητών - αγόρι - αγορίνα - αγορίστικος - Αγορίτσα - αγοροκόριτσο - αγοροπωλησία - Αγόρω - άγος - αγουρέλαιο - άγουρες - άγουρη - άγουρης - αγουρίδα - αγουρίλα - άγουρο - αγουρόλαδο - αγουροξυπνημένος - άγουρος - άγουρους - αγουρωπά - αγουρωπέ - αγουρωπές - αγουρωπή - αγουρωπής - αγουρωπό - αγουρωποί - αγουρωπός - αγουρωπού - αγουρωπούς - αγουρωπών - άγουστες - άγουστη - άγουστης - αγουστιά - άγουστο - άγουστος - άγουστους αγρ άγρα - αγράμματος - αγραμματοσύνη - αγράμπελη - αγρανάπαυση - αγρανάπαυσις - αγραυλώ - άγραφες - άγραφη - άγραφης - άγραφο - άγραφος - άγραφους - άγραφτες - άγραφτη - άγραφτης - άγραφτο - άγραφτος - άγραφτους - αγρέλλιν - ΑΓΡΕΞ - άγρευμα - άγρευση - αγρεύσιμος - άγρευσις - αγρεύω - άγρια - αγριάδα - αγριάνθρωπος - άγριας - Αγριδάκι - αγριελιά - αγρίεμα - αγριεμένος - αγριεμός - άγριες - αγριεύομαι - αγριεύω - αγρικώ - αγριλιά - αγριλίσιος - αγρίμι - αγριμοκυνηγός - αγριμολόγος - Αγρίνιο - άγριο - αγριοβόρι - αγριόγατα - αγριόγατος - αγριόγιδο - αγριογούρουνο - αγριοκάτσικο - αγριοκοίταγμα - αγριοκοιτάζομαι - αγριοκοιτάζω - αγριοκοιτάω - αγριοκοιτιέμαι - αγριοκοιτώ - αγριολούλουδο - αγριόπαπια - άγριος - αγριότης - αγριότητα - άγριους - αγριοφωνάρα - αγριόχοιρος - αγριόχορτο - Αγριππίνα - αγριωπά - αγριωπέ - αγριωπές - αγριωπή - αγριωπής - αγριωπό - αγριωποί - αγριωπός - αγριωπού - αγριωπούς - αγριωπών - αγρίως - αγροδίαιτος - αγροικία - αγροίκος - αγροκαλλιέργεια - αγροκήπιο - αγρόκτημα - αγρολήπτης - αγροληπτικά - αγροληπτικέ - αγροληπτικές - αγροληπτική - αγροληπτικής - αγροληπτικό - αγροληπτικοί - αγροληπτικός - αγροληπτικού - αγροληπτικούς - αγροληπτικών - αγροληψία - αγρονομία - αγρονομικά - αγρονομικέ - αγρονομικές - αγρονομική - αγρονομικής - αγρονομικό - αγρονομικοί - αγρονομικός - αγρονομικού - αγρονομικούς - αγρονομικών - αγρονόμος - αγρός - αγροτεμάχιο - αγροτεμάχιον - αγροτεχνική - αγρότης - αγροτιά - αγροτικά - αγροτικέ - αγροτικές - αγροτική - αγροτικής - αγροτικό - αγροτικοί - αγροτικός - αγροτικού - αγροτικούς - αγροτικών - αγρότισσα - αγροτοβιομηχανικά - αγροτοβιομηχανικέ - αγροτοβιομηχανικές - αγροτοβιομηχανική - αγροτοβιομηχανικής - αγροτοβιομηχανικό - αγροτοβιομηχανικοί - αγροτοβιομηχανικός - αγροτοβιομηχανικού - αγροτοβιομηχανικούς - αγροτοβιομηχανικών - αγροτοπατέρας - αγροτοπατερισμός - αγροφύλακας - αγροφυλακή - άγρυπνα - άγρυπνες - άγρυπνη - άγρυπνης - αγρύπνια - αγρυπνία - αγρυπνισμένος - άγρυπνο - άγρυπνος - άγρυπνους - αγρυπνώ - αγρύπνως - αγρωνύμιο - άγρωστη - αγρωστοειδή - αγρωστώδη αγυ αγυάλιστος - αγυιά - αγυιόπαιδο - αγυμνασία - αγύμναστος - αγύρευτος - αγύριστα - αγύριστος - αγυρτεία - αγύρτης - αγύρτισσα αγχ αγχέμαχος - αγχίνοια - αγχίνους - αγχιστεία - αγχολυτικά - αγχολυτικέ - αγχολυτικές - αγχολυτική - αγχολυτικής - αγχολυτικό - αγχολυτικοί - αγχολυτικός - αγχολυτικού - αγχολυτικούς - αγχολυτικών - άγχομαι - αγχόνη - άγχος - αγχώδης - αγχωμένος - αγχώνομαι - αγχώνω - αγχωτικά αγω άγω - αγωγή - αγώγι - αγωγιάτης - αγωγιάτικος - αγωγιάτισσα - αγώγιμος - αγωγιμότητα - αγωγός - αγώι - αγώνας - αγωνία - αγωνίζομαι - αγώνισμα - αγωνιστής - αγωνιστικά - αγωνιστικέ - αγωνιστικές - αγωνιστική - αγωνιστικής - αγωνιστικό - αγωνιστικοί - αγωνιστικός - αγωνιστικότητα - αγωνιστικού - αγωνιστικούς - αγωνιστικών - αγωνίστρια - αγωνιστών - αγωνιώ - αγωνιώδης - αγωνοδίκης - αγωνοθεσία - αγωνοθέτης αδ αδα αδαημοσύνη - αδαής - αδάκρυτα - αδάκρυτος - Αδάμ - Αδαμαντία - αδαμαντίνη - αδαμάντινος - Αδαμάντιος - αδαμαντοκόλλητος - αδαμαντοποίκιλτος - αδαμαντουργά - αδαμαντουργέ - αδαμαντουργές - αδαμαντουργής - αδαμαντουργό - αδαμαντουργοί - αδαμαντουργός - αδαμαντουργού - αδαμαντουργούς - αδαμαντουργών - αδαμαντωρυχείο - αδαμαντωρυχείον - αδάμαστα - αδάμαστος - αδαμάστως - αδαμιαία - αδαμιαίας - αδαμιαίε - αδαμιαίες - αδαμιαίο - αδαμιαίοι - αδαμιαίος - αδαμιαίου - αδαμιαίους - αδαμιαίως - Αδάμος - αδάνειστος - αδάπανα - αδαπάνητος - αδάπανος - αδαπάνως - αδασκάλευτος - αδασμολόγητα - αδασμολόγητος - αδασμολογήτως - αδαώς αδε ΑΔΕΔΥ - άδεια - άδεια διάβασης - αδειάζω - αδειανά - αδειανέ - αδειανές - αδειανή - αδειανής - αδειανό - αδειανοί - αδειανός - αδειανού - αδειανούς - αδειανών - άδεια οδήγησης - άδειας - άδειασμα - αδειασμένος - άδειες - αδείλιαστα - αδείλιαστος - άδειο - άδειος - αδειούμπα - άδειους - αδειούχος - άδειπνες - άδειπνη - άδειπνης - αδείπνητα - αδείπνητος - άδειπνο - άδειπνος - άδειπνους - αδεκαρία - αδέκαρος - αδέκαστα - αδέκαστος - αδελέαστα - αδελέαστος - αδελεάστως - αδελφάτο - αδελφάτον - αδελφή - αδελφικά - αδελφικέ - αδελφικές - αδελφική - αδελφικής - αδελφικό - αδελφικοί - αδελφικός - αδελφικότης - αδελφικότητα - αδελφικού - αδελφικούς - αδελφικών - αδελφικώς - αδελφοκτονία - αδελφοκτόνος - αδελφοποίηση - αδελφοποίησις - αδελφός - αδελφοσύνη - αδελφότης - αδελφότητα - αδέλφωμα - αδελφωμένος - αδελφώνω - αδεμάτιαστος - αδένας - άδενδρες - άδενδρη - άδενδρης - άδενδρο - άδενδρος - άδενδρους - αδενίνη - αδενοπάθεια - αδενοπαθής - αδενοσίνη - άδεντρες - άδεντρη - άδεντρης - άδεντρο - άδεντρος - άδεντρους - αδένωμα - αδέξια - αδέξιος - αδεξιότης - αδεξιότητα - αδεξίως - αδερφή - αδέρφι - αδερφικά - αδερφικάτα - αδερφικέ - αδερφικές - αδερφική - αδερφικής - αδερφικό - αδερφικοί - αδερφικός - αδερφικότητα - αδερφικού - αδερφικούς - αδερφικών - αδερφοδιώχτης - αδερφομεράδι - αδερφομοιράδι - αδερφοποιτός - αδερφός - αδερφοσύνη - αδέρφωμα - αδερφώνω - αδέσμευτα - αδέσμευτος - αδεσμεύτως - αδέσποτος - άδετες - άδετη - άδετης - άδετο - άδετος - άδετους - αδέψητος αδη άδηκτες - άδηκτη - άδηκτης - άδηκτο - άδηκτος - άδηκτους - άδηλα - άδηλες - άδηλη - άδηλης - αδηλητηρίαστος - άδηλο - άδηλος - άδηλους - αδήλως - αδήλωτος - αδήμευτος - αδημιούργητος - αδημονία - αδημονώ - αδημοσίευτος - ΑΔΗΝ - αδήν - αδήριτος - ΑΔΗΣΚ - αδηφαγία - αδηφάγος - αδήωτος αδι αδιάβαστος - αδιάβατος - αδιαβίβαστος - αδιάβλητος - αδιάβροχο - αδιάβροχος - αδιάβρωτος - αδιαγούμητος - αδιαγούμιστος - αδιάζευκτος - αδιαθεσία - αδιάθετος - αδιαθετώ - αδιαίρετα - αδιαίρετος - αδιαιρέτως - αδιακανόνιστος - αδιάκοπα - αδιάκοπος - αδιακόπως - αδιακόρευτος - αδιακόσμητος - αδιακρισία - αδιάκριτα - αδιάκριτος - αδιακρίτως - αδιάλειπτα - αδιάλειπτος - αδιαλείπτως - αδιάλλακτα - αδιάλλακτος - αδιαλλάκτως - αδιαλλαξία - αδιάλυτος - αδιαμαρτύρητος - αδιαμοίραστα - αδιαμοίραστος - αδιαμοιράστως - αδιαμόρφωτος - αδιαμφισβήτητα - αδιαμφισβήτητος - αδιαμφισβητήτως - αδιανέμητος - αδιανόητα - αδιανόητος - αδιανοήτως - αδιαντροπιά - αδιάντροπος - αδιαντροπότητα - αδιαπαιδαγώγητος - αδιαπέραστος - αδιάπλαστος - αδιάπτωτος - αδιάρμιστος - αδιάρρηκτα - αδιάρρηκτος - αδιαρρήκτως - αδιαρρύθμιστος - αδιασάλευτος - αδιασάφητος - αδιάσειστα - αδιάσειστος - αδιασείστως - αδιάσπαστα - αδιάσπαστος - αδιασπάστως - αδιατάρακτα - αδιατάρακτος - αδιαταράκτως - αδιατάραχτα - αδιατάραχτος - αδιατίμητος - αδιάτρητος - αδιατύπωτος - αδιαφάνεια - αδιαφανής - αδιαφανώς - αδιαφέντευτος - αδιαφήμιστα - αδιαφήμιστος - αδιαφημίστως - αδιάφθορα - αδιάφθορος - αδιαφθόρως - αδιαφιλονίκητα - αδιαφιλονίκητος - αδιαφιλονικήτως - αδιάφορα - αδιαφόρετα - αδιαφόρετος - αδιαφορία - αδιάφορος - αδιαφορώ - αδιαφόρως - αδιαφύλακτος - αδιαφύλαχτος - αδιαφώτιστος - αδιαχώρητα - αδιαχώρητος - αδιαχωρήτως - αδιαχώριστα - αδιαχώριστος - αδιαχωρίστως - αδιάψευστα - αδιάψευστος - αδιαψεύστως - αδίδακτα - αδίδακτος - αδιδάκτως - αδίδαχτος - αδιεκδίκητος - αδιενέργητος - αδιέξοδο - αδιέξοδος - αδιερεύνητα - αδιερεύνητος - αδιερευνήτως - αδιευθέτητος - αδιευκρίνιστος - αδιήθητος - άδικα - αδικαιολόγητα - αδικαιολόγητος - αδικαιολογήτως - αδικαίωτα - αδικαίωτος - αδίκαστα - αδίκαστος - άδικες - άδικη - αδίκημα - αδικημένος - άδικης - αδικητής - αδικήτρα - αδικήτρια - αδικητών - αδικία - άδικο - αδικοπραγία - αδικοπραγώ - άδικος - άδικου - άδικους - αδικοχαμένος - αδικώ - αδίκως - αδιοίκητα - αδιοίκητος - αδιοικήτως - αδιόρατα - αδιόρατος - αδιοράτως - αδιόρθωτα - αδιόρθωτος - αδιορθώτως - αδιόριστα - αδιοριστία - αδιόριστος - αδιορίστως - αδιπλασίαστος - αδίπλωτος - ΑΔΙΣΠΟ - αδίστακτα - αδίστακτος - αδιστάκτως - αδίσταχτα - αδίσταχτος - αδιύλιστος - αδίχαστος - αδίωκτος - άδιωχτα - άδιωχτες - άδιωχτη - άδιωχτης - άδιωχτο - άδιωχτος - άδιωχτους άδμ Άδμητος αδο αδογμάτιστα - αδογμάτιστος - αδογματίστως - αδόκητα - αδόκητος - αδοκήτως - αδοκίμαστα - αδοκίμαστος - αδοκιμάστως - αδόκιμος - άδολα - άδολες - αδολέσχης - αδολεσχία - άδολη - άδολης - αδολίευτα - αδολίευτος - αδολιεύτως - άδολο - άδολος - άδολους - αδόλως - αδόλωτος - αδόνητος - άδοξα - αδόξαστος - άδοξες - άδοξη - άδοξης - άδοξο - άδοξος - άδοξους - αδόξως - ΑΔΟΣ - άδοτες - άδοτη - άδοτης - άδοτο - άδοτος - άδοτους - άδουλες - αδούλευτος - άδουλη - άδουλης - άδουλο - άδουλος - άδουλους - αδούλωτος αδρ αδρά - αδράνεια - αδρανής - αδρανοποίηση - αδρανοποίησις - αδρανοποιώ - αδρανώ - αδρανώς - αδράχνω - αδράχτι - αδρέ - αδρειότητα - αδρεναλίνη - αδρές - αδρή - αδρής - Αδριανή - Αδριανός - αδρό - αδροί - αδρομέρεια - αδρομερής - αδρομερώς - αδρομισθία - αδρόμισθος - αδρομίσθως - αδρόνιο - αδροπληρώνω - αδρός - άδροσες - άδροση - άδροσης - αδρόσιστος - άδροσο - άδροσος - άδροσους - αδρότης - αδρότητα - αδρού - αδρούς - αδρών - αδρώς αδς ΑΔΣΕΝ αδυ ΑΔΤΕ - αδύναμα - αδυναμία - αδύναμος - αδυνάστευτος - αδύνατα - αδυνατίζω - αδυνάτισμα - αδυνατισμένος - αδυνατιστικά - αδυνατιστικέ - αδυνατιστικές - αδυνατιστική - αδυνατιστικής - αδυνατιστικό - αδυνατιστικοί - αδυνατιστικός - αδυνατιστικού - αδυνατιστικούς - αδυνατιστικών - αδύνατος - αδυνατότητα - αδυνατώ - αδυσώπητα - αδυσώπητος - αδυσωπήτως - άδυτες - άδυτη - άδυτης - άδυτο - άδυτος - άδυτους άδω άδω - Άδωνις - Αδωνίς - άδωρες - άδωρη - άδωρης - αδώρητος - άδωρο - αδωροδόκητα - αδωροδόκητος - αδωροδοκήτως - άδωρος - άδωρους - αδώτητα αε ΑΕ - άε αεβ ΑΕΒΕ αεί ΑΕΙ - αεί - αειθαλής - αεικίνητος - αειμακάριστος - αείμνηστος - αειπάρθενος - αείποτε - αειφανής - αειφορία - αειφόρος - αείφυλλος αεκ ΑΕΚ αελ ΑΕΛ αεν αέναα - αέναος - αενάως αεπ ΑΕΠ - ΑΕΠΙ αερ αεραγωγός - αεράθλημα - αεραθλητικά - αεραθλητικέ - αεραθλητικές - αεραθλητική - αεραθλητικής - αεραθλητικό - αεραθλητικοί - αεραθλητικός - αεραθλητικού - αεραθλητικούς - αεραθλητικών - αεράκι - αεράμυνα - αεραντλία - αέρας - αεράτος - άεργες - άεργη - άεργης - άεργο - άεργος - άεργους - αεριαγωγός - αερίζω - αερικά - αερικέ - αερικές - αερική - αερικής - αερικό - αερικοί - αερικός - αερικού - αερικούς - αερικών - αέρινος - αέριο - αέριον - αέριος - αεριούχος - αεριόφως - αέρισμα - αερισμένος - αερισμός - αεριστήρας - αεριτζής - αεριτζίδικος - αεριωθούμενο - αεριωθούμενον - αεροβάμων - αεροβασία - αεροβάτης - αεροβατώ - αερόβιος - αεροβίωση - αεροβόλο - αεροβόλον - αερόγαμα - αερογέφυρα - αερογραμμή - αεροδεξαμενοσκάφος - αεροδιάδρομος - αεροδιαστημικά - αεροδιαστημικέ - αεροδιαστημικές - αεροδιαστημική - αεροδιαστημικής - αεροδιαστημικό - αεροδιαστημικοί - αεροδιαστημικός - αεροδιαστημικού - αεροδιαστημικούς - αεροδιαστημικών - αεροδικείο - αεροδικείον - αεροδίνη - αεροδίνητος - αεροδρομικά - αεροδρομικέ - αεροδρομικές - αεροδρομική - αεροδρομικής - αεροδρομικό - αεροδρομικοί - αεροδρομικός - αεροδρομικού - αεροδρομικούς - αεροδρομικών - αεροδρομικώς - αεροδρόμιο - αεροδρόμιον - αεροδυναμικά - αεροδυναμικέ - αεροδυναμικές - αεροδυναμική - αεροδυναμικής - αεροδυναμικό - αεροδυναμικοί - αεροδυναμικός - αεροδυναμικού - αεροδυναμικούς - αεροδυναμικών - αεροελεγκτής - αεροεπιβάτης - αεροζόλ - αεροθάλαμος - αεροθεραπεία - αερόθερμο - αερόθερμον - αεροκίνητος - αερολέσχη - αερολεωφορείο - αερόλιθος - αερολιμενάρχης - αερολιμένας - αερολιμενικά - αερολιμενικέ - αερολιμενικές - αερολιμενική - αερολιμενικής - αερολιμενικό - αερολιμενικοί - αερολιμενικός - αερολιμενικού - αερολιμενικούς - αερολιμενικών - αερολιμήν - αερολογία - αερολόγος - αερολογώ - αερόλουτρο - αερόλουτρον - αερόλυμα - αερομαχία - αερομεταφορά - αερομεταφορέας - αερομοντελισμός - αερομπαλόνι - αερόμπικ - αεροναυμαχία - αεροναυπηγία - αεροναυπηγική - αεροναυπηγός - αεροναύτης - αεροναυτική - αεροναυτιλία - αεροπειρατεία - αεροπειρατής - αεροπειρατία - αεροπειρατίνα - αεροπειρατών - αεροπλάνο - αεροπλανοφόρο - αεροπλανοφόρον - αεροπλοΐα - αερόπλοιο - αεροπορία - αεροπορικά - αεροπορικέ - αεροπορικές - αεροπορική - αεροπορικής - αεροπορικό - αεροπορικοί - αεροπορικός - αεροπορικού - αεροπορικούς - αεροπορικών - αεροπορικώς - αεροπορίνα - αεροπόρος - αερόσακος - αεροσκάφος - αεροστατικά - αεροστατικέ - αεροστατικές - αεροστατική - αεροστατικής - αεροστατικό - αεροστατικοί - αεροστατικός - αεροστατικού - αεροστατικούς - αεροστατικών - αερόστατο - αερόστατον - αεροστεγής - αεροστρόβιλος - αεροσυγκοινωνία - αεροσυνοδός - αεροφαγία - αεροφοβία - αεροφόρος - αερόφρενο - αεροφωτογραφία - αερώδης αετ ΑΕΤΑ - αετιδεύς - Αετιδεύς - αετίνα - αετίσιος - αετομάτης - αετόμορφος - αετονύχης - αετονύχισσα - αετόπουλο - αετοράχη - Αετός - αετός - αετοφωλιά - αέτωμα αζ αζα αζαλέα - αζάρωτος αζε αζεμάτιστος - αζεριανά - Αζερμπαϊτζάν - αζερμπαϊτζανικά - αζευγάριστος - αζευγάρωτος - άζευκτες - άζευκτη - άζευκτης - άζευκτο - άζευκτος - άζευκτους - άζευτες - άζευτη - άζευτης - άζευτο - άζευτος - άζευτους αζη αζήλευτος - αζήμιος - αζημίωτα - αζημίωτος - αζημιώτως - αζήτητα - αζήτητος - αζητήτως αζι αζιμούθιο αζο άζουμες - άζουμη - άζουμης - άζουμο - άζουμος - άζουμους - αζούρ - αζουρίτης αζυ αζύγιαστος - αζύγιστος - άζυμες - άζυμη - άζυμης - άζυμο - άζυμος - άζυμους - αζύμωτος αζω αζωγράφητος - αζωγράφιστος - αζωικά - αζωικέ - αζωικές - αζωική - αζωικής - αζωικό - αζωικοί - αζωικός - αζωικού - αζωικούς - αζωικών - άζωστες - άζωστη - άζωστης - άζωστο - άζωστος - άζωστους - άζωτο - άζωτον - αζωτούχος αη αηδ αηδής - αηδία - αηδιάζω - αηδιασμένος - αηδιαστικά - αηδιαστικέ - αηδιαστικές - αηδιαστική - αηδιαστικής - αηδιαστικό - αηδιαστικοί - αηδιαστικός - αηδιαστικού - αηδιαστικούς - αηδιαστικών - αηδιαστικώς - αηδιαστκά - αηδιαστκέ - αηδιαστκές - αηδιαστκής - αηδιαστκό - αηδιαστκοί - αηδιαστκός - αηδιαστκού - αηδιαστκούς - αηδιαστκών - αηδόνα - αηδόνι - αηδόνισμα - αηδονολαλιά - αηδονολαλώ - αηδονοφωλιά - αηδών - αηδώς αηθ αήθης - αήθως - ΑΗΚ - αήρ - αήττητος - άηχες - άηχη - άηχης - άηχο - άηχος - άηχους αθ αθα αθάλη - αθάμπωτος - αθανασία - αθάνατα - αθάνατο - αθάνατοι - αθάνατος - αθανάτως - αθάρρευτος - άθαφτες - άθαφτη - άθαφτης - άθαφτο - άθαφτος - άθαφτους αθε αθέατος - αθεάτριστος - άθεη - αθεΐα - αθειάφιστος - αθεΐζω - αθεϊσμός - αθεϊστής - αθεϊστικά - αθεϊστικέ - αθεϊστικές - αθεϊστική - αθεϊστικής - αθεϊστικό - αθεϊστικοί - αθεϊστικός - αθεϊστικού - αθεϊστικούς - αθεϊστικών - αθεΐστρια - άθελες - άθελη - άθελης - αθέλητα - αθέλητος - αθελήτως - άθελο - άθελος - άθελους - αθεμελίωτα - αθεμέλιωτος - αθεμελίωτος - αθέμιτα - αθέμιτος - αθεμίτως - άθεος - αθεόφοβα - αθεόφοβος - αθεράπευτα - αθεράπευτος - αθεραπεύτως - αθέρας - αθερίνα - αθέριστος - αθέρμαντος - αθέσπιστος - αθέτηση - αθέτησις - αθετώ - αθεώρητα - αθεώρητος - αθεωρήτως αθη αθήλαστος - αθηλύκωτα - αθηλύκωτος - αθημωνιά - αθημώνιαστος - Αθηναγόρας - Αθήναι - αθηναίικος - αθηναϊκός - Αθηναίος - Αθηναΐς - Αθηνόδωρος - αθήρ - αθηροσκλήρωση - αθήρωμα - αθηρωμάτωση - αθησαύριστος αθι αθιβολή - αθιβόλι - αθιγγανίς - αθίγγανος - άθικτα - άθικτες - άθικτη - άθικτης - άθικτο - άθικτος - άθικτους - άθιχτα - άθιχτες - άθιχτη - άθιχτης - άθιχτο - άθιχτος - άθιχτους αθλ άθλημα - άθληση - άθλησις - αθλητής - αθλητιατρικά - αθλητιατρικέ - αθλητιατρικές - αθλητιατρική - αθλητιατρικής - αθλητιατρικό - αθλητιατρικοί - αθλητιατρικός - αθλητιατρικού - αθλητιατρικούς - αθλητιατρικών - αθλητίατρος - αθλητικά - αθλητικέ - αθλητικές - αθλητική - αθλητικής - αθλητικό - αθλητικογράφος - αθλητικοί - αθλητικός - αθλητικού - αθλητικούς - αθλητικών - αθλητισμός - αθλήτρια - αθλητών - άθλια - άθλιας - άθλιες - άθλιο - άθλιος - αθλιότητα - αθλιότητες - άθλιους - αθλίως - άθλο - αθλοθεσία - αθλοθέτης - αθλοθετώ - αθλομανής - άθλον - αθλοπαιδιά - άθλος - αθλούμαι - αθλοφόρος αθο άθολες - άθολη - άθολης - άθολο - άθολος - άθολους - αθόλωτος - αθόρυβα - αθορύβητα - αθορύβητος - αθορυβήτως - αθόρυβος - αθορύβως - άθος αθρ αθρακιά - άθραυστα - άθραυστες - άθραυστη - άθραυστης - άθραυστο - άθραυστος - άθραυστους - αθραύστως - άθρεπτες - άθρεπτη - άθρεπτης - άθρεπτο - άθρεπτος - άθρεπτους - άθρεφτες - άθρεφτη - άθρεφτης - άθρεφτο - άθρεφτος - άθρεφτους - αθρεψία - αθρήνητος - άθρησκες - άθρησκη - άθρησκης - άθρησκο - άθρησκος - άθρησκους - αθρόα - αθροίζω - άθροιση - άθροισμα - αθροισμένος - αθροιστικά - αθροιστικέ - αθροιστικές - αθροιστική - αθροιστικής - αθροιστικό - αθροιστικοί - αθροιστικός - αθροιστικού - αθροιστικούς - αθροιστικών - αθροιστικώς - αθρόος - αθρόως - αθρυμμάτιστος αθυ άθυμες - άθυμη - άθυμης - αθυμία - αθυμιάτιστος - άθυμο - άθυμος - άθυμους - αθυμώ - αθύμως - άθυρμα - αθύρματα - αθυρματάκι - αθυρματοποιία - αθυρματοποιός - αθυρόστομα - αθυροστομία - αθυρόστομος - αθυροστόμως αθω αθώα - αθωνικά - αθωνικέ - αθωνικές - αθωνική - αθωνικής - αθωνικό - αθωνικοί - αθωνικός - αθωνικού - αθωνικούς - αθωνικών - αθωνίτης - αθωνίτιδα - αθωνίτις - αθώος - αθωότης - αθωότητα - αθωράκιστος - αθώρητος - αθωωμένος - αθωώνω - αθώως - αθώωση - αθώωσις - αθωωτικά - αθωωτικέ - αθωωτικές - αθωωτική - αθωωτικής - αθωωτικό - αθωωτικοί - αθωωτικός - αθωωτικού - αθωωτικούς - αθωωτικών αι άι - αϊ αια Αίας αιγ αίγα - αίγαγρος - αιγαία - αιγαιακά - αιγαιακέ - αιγαιακές - αιγαιακή - αιγαιακής - αιγαιακό - αιγαιακοί - αιγαιακός - αιγαιακού - αιγαιακούς - αιγαιακών - αιγαίας - αιγαίε - αιγαίες - Αιγαίο - αιγαίοι - αιγαιοπελαγίτικος - αιγαίος - αιγαίου - αιγαίους - αίγειρος - Αιγεύς - αιγιαλίτης - αιγιαλίτιδα - αιγιαλίτις - αιγιαλός - αιγίδα - Αίγισθος - Αίγλη - αίγλη - αιγοβοσκός - αιγόδερμα - αιγόκερος - Αιγόκερως - αιγοπρόβατα - Αιγύπτια - αιγυπτιακά - αιγυπτιακέ - αιγυπτιακές - αιγυπτιακή - αιγυπτιακής - αιγυπτιακό - αιγυπτιακοί - αιγυπτιακός - αιγυπτιακού - αιγυπτιακούς - αιγυπτιακών - αιγυπτιολογία - αιγυπτιολογικά - αιγυπτιολογικέ - αιγυπτιολογικές - αιγυπτιολογική - αιγυπτιολογικής - αιγυπτιολογικό - αιγυπτιολογικοί - αιγυπτιολογικός - αιγυπτιολογικού - αιγυπτιολογικούς - αιγυπτιολογικών - αιγυπτιολόγος - Αιγύπτιος - Αιγυπτιώτης - Αίγυπτος αιδ αιδεσιμότατος - αιδημοσύνη - αιδήμων - αιδιολειξία - αιδοίο - αιδοιολείκτης - αιδοιολειξία - αιδοιολειχία - αιδοίον - αιδούμαι - αιδώς αιθ αιθάλη - αιθαλομίχλη - αιθέρας - αιθέριος - αιθεροβάμων - αιθεροβάτης - αιθεροβατώ - αιθερολογία - αιθερολόγος - αιθήρ - Αιθιοπία - αίθουσα - αιθουσάρχης - Αίθρα - αιθρία - αιθριάζω - αιθρίασμα - αίθριο - αίθριος - αιθυλένιο - αιθυλένιον - αιθυλικά - αιθυλικέ - αιθυλικές - αιθυλική - αιθυλικής - αιθυλικό - αιθυλικοί - αιθυλικός - αιθυλικού - αιθυλικούς - αιθυλικών - αιθύλιο - αιθύλιον αικ Αικατερίνη αιλ αιλουροειδές - αιλουροειδή - αιλουροειδής - αίλουρος αιμ αίμα - αιμαγγείωμα - αϊμάρα - αιμασιά - αιμάσσων - αιματάλευρο - αιματέμεση - αιματέμεσις - αιματηρά - αιματηρέ - αιματηρές - αιματηρή - αιματηρής - αιματηρό - αιματηροί - αιματηρός - αιματηρού - αιματηρούς - αιματηρών - αιματικά - αιματικέ - αιματικές - αιματική - αιματικής - αιματικό - αιματικοί - αιματικός - αιματικού - αιματικούς - αιματικών - αιματίνη - αιμάτινος - αιματίτης - αιματοβαμμένος - αιματόβρεκτος - αιματόβρεχτος - αιματοειδής - αιματοκρίτης - αιματοκυλίζω - αιματοκύλισμα - αιματοκυλισμένος - αιματοκυλώ - αιματολογία - αιματολογικά - αιματολογικέ - αιματολογικές - αιματολογική - αιματολογικής - αιματολογικό - αιματολογικοί - αιματολογικός - αιματολογικού - αιματολογικούς - αιματολογικών - αιματολόγος - αιματόμετρο - αιματοποσία - αιματοπότης - αιματοπότιστος - αιματόρροια - αιματουρία - αιματόχροος - αιματόχρους - αιματοχυσία - αιματώδης - αιμάτωμα - αιμάτωση - Αιμιλία - Αιμιλιανός - Αιμίλιος - αιμοβορία - αιμοβόρικα - αιμοβόρικος - αιμοβόρος - αιμογλοβίνη - αιμοδιάγραμμα - αιμοδιψής - αιμοδοσία - αιμοδότης - αιμοδότρια - αιμοδυναμική - αιμοκάθαρση - αιμοκάθαρσις - αιμοκαλλιέργεια - αιμοληψία - αιμόλυση - αιμολυσία - αιμολυτικά - αιμολυτικέ - αιμολυτικές - αιμολυτική - αιμολυτικής - αιμολυτικό - αιμολυτικοί - αιμολυτικός - αιμολυτικού - αιμολυτικούς - αιμολυτικών - αιμομίκτης - αιμομίκτρια - αιμομιξία - αιμομίχτης - αιμομίχτρια - αιμοπετάλιο - αιμοποίηση - αιμοποσία - αιμόπτυση - αιμόπτυσις - αιμορραγία - αιμορραγικά - αιμορραγικέ - αιμορραγικές - αιμορραγική - αιμορραγικής - αιμορραγικό - αιμορραγικοί - αιμορραγικός - αιμορραγικού - αιμορραγικούς - αιμορραγικών - αιμορραγώ - αιμορροΐδα - αιμορροΐς - αιμορροφιλία - αιμορροφιλικά - αιμορροφιλικέ - αιμορροφιλικές - αιμορροφιλική - αιμορροφιλικής - αιμορροφιλικό - αιμορροφιλικοί - αιμορροφιλικός - αιμορροφιλικού - αιμορροφιλικούς - αιμορροφιλικών - αιμορροώ - Αίμος - αιμοσταγής - αιμόσταση - αιμοστασία - αιμόστασις - αιμοστατικά - αιμοστατικέ - αιμοστατικές - αιμοστατική - αιμοστατικής - αιμοστατικό - αιμοστατικοί - αιμοστατικός - αιμοστατικού - αιμοστατικούς - αιμοστατικών - αιμοσφαιρίνη - αιμοσφαίριο - αιμοσφαίριον - αιμοφιλία - αιμοφιλικά - αιμοφιλικέ - αιμοφιλικές - αιμοφιλική - αιμοφιλικής - αιμοφιλικό - αιμοφιλικοί - αιμοφιλικός - αιμοφιλικού - αιμοφιλικούς - αιμοφιλικών - αιμόφιλος - αιμοφόρος - αιμόφυρτος - αιμοχαρής - αιμοχρωστικός - αιμωδία - αιμωδίαση - Αίμων αιν Αινείας - αινέσιμος - αινετά - αινετέ - αινετές - αινετή - αινετής - αινετό - αινετοί - αινετός - αινετού - αινετούς - αινετών - αίνιγμα - αινιγματικά - αινιγματικέ - αινιγματικές - αινιγματική - αινιγματικής - αινιγματικό - αινιγματικοί - αινιγματικός - αινιγματικότης - αινιγματικότητα - αινιγματικού - αινιγματικούς - αινιγματικών - αίνος - Αϊνστάιν Άλμπερτ - αϊνστάνιο - άιντε - αινώ αιξ αιξ αιο αιολικά - αιολικέ - αιολικές - αιολική - αιολικής - αιολικό - αιολικοί - αιολικός - αιολικού - αιολικούς - αιολικών - Αίολος - αιοποιώ αιπ αιπόλος αιρ αίρεση - αιρεσιάρχης - αίρεσις - αιρετά - αιρετέ - αιρετές - αιρετή - αιρετής - αιρετικά - αιρετικέ - αιρετικές - αιρετική - αιρετικής - αιρετικό - αιρετικοί - αιρετικός - αιρετικού - αιρετικούς - αιρετικών - αιρετό - αιρετοί - αιρετός - αιρετού - αιρετούς - αιρετών - αιρκοντίσιον - αίρμπας - αίρω αισ αισθάνομαι - αισθαντικά - αισθαντικέ - αισθαντικές - αισθαντική - αισθαντικής - αισθαντικό - αισθαντικοί - αισθαντικός - αισθαντικότης - αισθαντικότητα - αισθαντικού - αισθαντικούς - αισθαντικών - αισθαντικώς - αίσθημα - αισθηματίας - αισθηματικά - αισθηματικέ - αισθηματικές - αισθηματική - αισθηματικής - αισθηματικό - αισθηματικοί - αισθηματικός - αισθηματικότης - αισθηματικότητα - αισθηματικού - αισθηματικούς - αισθηματικών - αισθηματικώς - αισθηματισμός - αισθηματολογία - αισθηματολογώ - αίσθηση - αισθησιακά - αισθησιακέ - αισθησιακές - αισθησιακή - αισθησιακής - αισθησιακό - αισθησιακοί - αισθησιακός - αισθησιακού - αισθησιακούς - αισθησιακών - αισθησιαρχία - αισθησιαρχικά - αισθησιαρχικέ - αισθησιαρχικές - αισθησιαρχική - αισθησιαρχικής - αισθησιαρχικό - αισθησιαρχικοί - αισθησιαρχικός - αισθησιαρχικού - αισθησιαρχικούς - αισθησιαρχικών - αισθησιασμός - αισθησιοκρατία - αισθησιοκρατικά - αισθησιοκρατικέ - αισθησιοκρατικές - αισθησιοκρατική - αισθησιοκρατικής - αισθησιοκρατικό - αισθησιοκρατικοί - αισθησιοκρατικός - αισθησιοκρατικού - αισθησιοκρατικούς - αισθησιοκρατικών - αίσθησις - αισθητά - αισθητέ - αισθητές - αισθητή - αισθητηριακά - αισθητηριακέ - αισθητηριακές - αισθητηριακή - αισθητηριακής - αισθητηριακό - αισθητηριακοί - αισθητηριακός - αισθητηριακού - αισθητηριακούς - αισθητηριακών - αισθητήριο - αισθητήριον - αισθητήριος - αισθητής - αισθητικά - αισθητικέ - αισθητικές - αισθητική - αισθητικής - αισθητικό - αισθητικοί - αισθητικός - αισθητικότης - αισθητικότητα - αισθητικού - αισθητικούς - αισθητικών - αισθητικώς - αισθητισμός - αισθητό - αισθητοί - αισθητοποίηση - αισθητοποίησις - αισθητοποιώ - αισθητός - αισθητότης - αισθητότητα - αισθητού - αισθητούς - αισθητών - αισθητώς - αίσια - αισιόδοξα - αισιοδοξία - αισιόδοξος - αισιοδοξώ - αισιοδόξως - αίσιος - αισίως - άισμπεργκ - αίσχος - αισχρά - αισχρέ - αισχρές - αισχρή - αισχρής - αισχρό - αισχρογράφημα - αισχρογράφος - αισχροί - αισχροκέρδεια - αισχροκερδής - αισχροκερδώ - αισχροκερδώς - αισχρολόγημα - αισχρολογία - αισχρολογικά - αισχρολογικέ - αισχρολογικές - αισχρολογική - αισχρολογικής - αισχρολογικό - αισχρολογικοί - αισχρολογικός - αισχρολογικού - αισχρολογικούς - αισχρολογικών - αισχρολογικώς - αισχρόλογο - αισχρολόγος - αισχρολογώ - αισχρός - αισχρότης - αισχρότητα - αισχρού - αισχρούς - αισχρών - αισχρώς - αισχύλειος - αισχυλικά - αισχυλικέ - αισχυλικές - αισχυλική - αισχυλικής - αισχυλικό - αισχυλικοί - αισχυλικός - αισχυλικού - αισχυλικούς - αισχυλικών - Αισχύλος - αισχύνη - αισχύνομαι - αισχυντηλά - αισχυντηλέ - αισχυντηλές - αισχυντηλή - αισχυντηλής - αισχυντηλό - αισχυντηλοί - αισχυντηλός - αισχυντηλού - αισχυντηλούς - αισχυντηλών - αισώπειος - Αίσωπος αιτ Αϊτή - αίτημα - αίτηση - αίτησις - αιτητικά - αιτητικέ - αιτητικές - αιτητική - αιτητικής - αιτητικό - αιτητικοί - αιτητικός - αιτητικού - αιτητικούς - αιτητικών - αιτία - αιτιάζομαι - αϊτιανά - αιτιαρχία - αιτίαση - αιτίασις - αιτιατά - αιτιατέ - αιτιατές - αιτιατή - αιτιατής - αιτιατική - αιτιατό - αιτιατοί - αιτιατός - αιτιατού - αιτιατούς - αιτιατών - αίτιο - αιτιοκρατία - αιτιοκρατικά - αιτιοκρατικέ - αιτιοκρατικές - αιτιοκρατική - αιτιοκρατικής - αιτιοκρατικό - αιτιοκρατικοί - αιτιοκρατικός - αιτιοκρατικού - αιτιοκρατικούς - αιτιοκρατικών - αιτιολογημένος - αιτιολόγηση - αιτιολόγησις - αιτιολογία - αιτιολογικά - αιτιολογικέ - αιτιολογικές - αιτιολογική - αιτιολογικής - αιτιολογικό - αιτιολογικοί - αιτιολογικός - αιτιολογικού - αιτιολογικούς - αιτιολογικών - αιτιολογώ - αίτιος - αιτιότης - αιτιότητα - αιτιώδης - αιτιώμαι - αϊτονύχης - αϊτονύχισσα - αϊτός - αιτούμαι - αιτούσα - αιτώ - Αιτωλικό - αιτών αιφ αίφνης - αιφνίδια - αιφνιδιάζω - αιφνιδιασμένος - αιφνιδιασμός - αιφνιδιαστικά - αιφνιδιαστικέ - αιφνιδιαστικές - αιφνιδιαστική - αιφνιδιαστικής - αιφνιδιαστικό - αιφνιδιαστικοί - αιφνιδιαστικός - αιφνιδιαστικού - αιφνιδιαστικούς - αιφνιδιαστικών - αιφνιδιαστικώς - αιφνίδιος - αιφνιδίως - αιχμαλωσία - αιχμαλωτίζω - αιχμαλώτιση - αιχμαλώτισις - αιχμαλωτισμένος - αιχμάλωτος - αιχμή - αιχμηρά - αιχμηρέ - αιχμηρές - αιχμηρή - αιχμηρής - αιχμηρό - αιχμηροί - αιχμηρός - αιχμηρότης - αιχμηρότητα - αιχμηρού - αιχμηρούς - αιχμηρών - αιχμηρώς - αιών - αιώνας - αιώνια - αιώνιος - αιωνιότης - αιωνιότητα - αιωνίως - αιωνόβιος - αιώρα - αιώρημα - αιώρηση - αιώρησις - αιωρόπτερο - αιωρούμαι - αιωρούμενος ακ ακα ακαβούρντιστος - ακαδημαϊκά - ακαδημαϊκός - ακαδημαϊκότης - ακαδημαϊκότητα - ακαδημαϊκώς - ακαδημία - Ακαδημία - Ακάδημος - ακαθάριστος - ακαθαρσία - ακάθαρτα - ακάθαρτος - ακαθάρτως - ακάθεκτα - ακάθεκτος - ακαθέκτως - Ακαθή - ακαθιέρωτος - ακάθιστος - ακαθοδήγητος - ακαθόριστα - ακαθόριστος - ακαθορίστως - άκαιρα - άκαιρες - άκαιρη - άκαιρης - άκαιρο - άκαιρος - άκαιρους - ακαίρως - άκακα - άκακες - άκακη - άκακης - ακακία - Ακάκιος - άκακο - άκακος - άκακους - ακάκως - ακαλαισθησία - ακαλαίσθητα - ακαλαίσθητος - ακαλαισθήτως - ακάλεστα - ακάλεστος - ακαλίγωτος - ακαλλιέργητος - ακαλλώπιστα - ακαλλώπιστος - ακαλλωπίστως - ακάλυπτα - ακάλυπτος - ακαλύπτως - ακάματα - ακαματεύω - ακαμάτης - ακαμάτικο - ακαμάτισσα - ακάματος - ακαμάτρα - ακαμάτως - άκαμπτα - άκαμπτες - άκαμπτη - άκαμπτης - άκαμπτο - άκαμπτος - άκαμπτους - ακάμπτως - ακαμψία - ακάμωτος - άκανθα - ακάνθινος - άκανθος - Ακανθού - ακανθόχοιρος - ακανθώδης - ακανόνιστα - ακανόνιστος - ακανονίστως - ακαπάρωτα - ακαπάρωτος - ακαπέλωτα - ακαπέλωτος - ακαπήλευτος - ακαπίστρωτος - ακαπλάντιστος - άκαπνες - άκαπνη - άκαπνης - ακάπνιστος - άκαπνο - άκαπνος - άκαπνους - άκαρδα - άκαρδες - άκαρδη - άκαρδης - ακαρδία - άκαρδο - άκαρδος - άκαρδους - άκαρι - ακαριαία - ακαριαίας - ακαριαίε - ακαριαίες - ακαριαίο - ακαριαίοι - ακαριαίος - ακαριαίου - ακαριαίους - ακαριαίως - άκαρπα - άκαρπες - άκαρπη - άκαρπης - ακαρπία - ακάρπιστα - ακάρπιστος - άκαρπο - άκαρπος - άκαρπους - ακαρποφόρητος - ακάρπως - ακαρύκευτος - ακάρφωτος - ακασσιτέρωτος - ακατάβλητα - ακατάβλητος - ακαταβλήτως - ακατάβρεκτος - ακατάβρεχτος - ακαταβύθιστος - ακατάγγελτος - ακαταγώνιστος - ακαταγωνίστως - ακατάδεκτα - ακατάδεκτος - ακαταδέκτως - ακαταδεξία - ακαταδεξιά - ακατάδεχτα - ακατάδεχτος - ακαταδίωκτος - ακαταίσχυντος - ακατάκτητος - ακαταλαβίστικος - ακατάληκτος - ακατάληπτα - ακατάληπτος - ακαταλήπτως - ακατάλληλα - ακατάλληλος - ακαταλληλότης - ακαταλληλότητα - ακαταλλήλως - ακαταλόγιαστα - ακαταλόγιαστος - ακαταλόγιστα - ακαταλόγιστος - ακαταλογίστως - ακατάλυτα - ακατάλυτος - ακαταλύτως - ακαταμάχητα - ακαταμάχητος - ακαταμαχήτως - ακαταμέτρητος - ακατανάλωτος - ακατανίκητα - ακατανίκητος - ακατανικήτως - ακατανοησία - ακατανόητα - ακατανόητος - ακατανοήτως - ακατάπαυστα - ακατάπαυστος - ακαταπαύστως - ακατάπαυτα - ακατάπαυτος - ακαταπαύτως - ακαταπολέμητος - ακαταπόνητα - ακαταπόνητος - ακαταπονήτως - ακαταρτισία - ακατάρτιστα - ακατάρτιστος - ακαταρτίστως - ακατάσβεστος - ακατασίγαστος - ακατασκεύαστος - ακατασκευάστως - ακαταστάλακτα - ακαταστάλακτος - ακαταστάλαχτα - ακαταστάλαχτος - ακαταστασία - ακατάστατα - ακατάστατος - ακαταστάτως - ακατάσχετα - ακατάσχετος - ακατασχέτως - ακατατόπιστα - ακατατόπιστος - ακατατοπίστως - ακαταφρόνετος - ακαταφρόνητα - ακαταφρόνητος - ακαταφρονήτως - ακαταχώριστος - ακατέβατα - ακατέβατος - ακατεδάφιστος - ακατέργαστα - ακατέργαστος - ακατεργάστως - ακάτεχος - ακατηγόρητα - ακατηγόρητος - ακατηγορήτως - ακατήχητος - ακάτιος - ακατοίκητος - ακατονόμαστα - ακατονόμαστος - ακατονομάστως - ακατόρθωτος - άκατος - ακατοχύρωτος - άκαυτες - άκαυτη - ακαυτηρίαστα - ακαυτηρίαστος - ακαυτηριάστως - άκαυτης - άκαυτο - άκαυτος - άκαυτους ακε ΑΚΕ - ΑΚΕΛ - ακέντητος - ακένωτος - ΑΚΕΠ - ακέραια - ακέραιος - ακέραιος αριθμός - ακεραιότητα - ακεραίως - ακέραστος - ακερδής - ακέριος - ακέρωτος - ακετόνη - άκεφα - ακέφαλος - άκεφες - άκεφη - άκεφης - ακεφιά - ακεφία - άκεφο - άκεφος - άκεφους ακη ακήβδηλος - ακηβδήλως - ακηδεμόνευτα - ακηδεμόνευτος - ακηδεμονεύτως - ακήδευτος - ακηδής - ακηδία - ακηδώς - ακηλίδωτος - ακήρατος - ακήρυκτα - ακήρυκτος - ακηρύκτως - ακήρυχτα - ακήρυχτος ακι ακίδα - ακιδωτά - ακιδωτέ - ακιδωτές - ακιδωτή - ακιδωτής - ακιδωτό - ακιδωτοί - ακιδωτός - ακιδωτού - ακιδωτούς - ακιδωτών - ακίνδυνα - ακίνδυνος - ακινδύνως - ακινησία - ακίνητα - ακινητοποιημένος - ακινητοποίηση - ακινητοποίησις - ακινητοποιώ - ακίνητος - ακινητώ - ακινήτως ακκ ακκίζομαι - ακκισμός ακλ ακλάδευτος - άκλαυτα - άκλαυτες - άκλαυτη - άκλαυτης - άκλαυτο - άκλαυτος - άκλαυτους - ακλαύτως - ακλεής - ακλείδωτα - ακλείδωτος - ακλεώς - άκληρες - άκληρη - άκληρης - ακληρία - άκληρο - ακληρονόμητος - άκληρος - άκληρους - ακλήρως - ακλήρωτος - άκλητες - ακλήτευτος - άκλητη - άκλητης - ακλητί - άκλητο - άκλητος - άκλητους - ακλήτως - άκλιτα - άκλιτες - άκλιτη - άκλιτης - άκλιτο - άκλιτος - άκλιτους - ακλίτως - ακλόνητα - ακλόνητος - ακλονήτως - ακλυδώνιστα - ακλυδώνιστος - ακλυδωνίστως - άκλωστες - άκλωστη - άκλωστης - άκλωστο - άκλωστος - άκλωστους ακμ ακμάζω - ακμαία - ακμαίας - ακμαίε - ακμαίες - ακμαίο - ακμαίοι - ακμαίος - ακμαίου - ακμαίους - ακμαίως - ακμή - άκμονας ακο ακοή - ακοίμητος - ακοινοποίητος - ακοινωνησία - ακοινώνητα - ακοινώνητος - ακοινωνήτως - ακοίταχτα - ακοίταχτος - ακολασία - ακόλαστα - ακολασταίνω - ακόλαστος - ακολάστως - ακολλάριστος - ακόλλητος - ακόλουθα - ακολούθημα - ακολουθία - ακόλουθος - ακολουθούμενος - ακολουθώ - ακολούθως - ακόμα - ακόμη - ακόμη και - ακόμη και αν - ακόμιστος - ακομμάτιαστα - ακομμάτιαστος - ακομμάτιστος - ακομπανιαμέντο - ακομπανιάρισμα - ακομπανιάρω - άκομψα - άκομψες - άκομψη - άκομψης - άκομψο - άκομψος - άκομψους - ακόμψως - ακόνη - ακονητής - ακονητών - ακόνι - ακονίζω - ακόνισμα - ακονισμένος - ακονιστήρι - ακονιστής - ακονιστικά - ακονιστικέ - ακονιστικές - ακονιστική - ακονιστικής - ακονιστικό - ακονιστικοί - ακονιστικός - ακονιστικού - ακονιστικούς - ακονιστικών - ακονιστών - ακονόπετρα - ακοντίζω - ακόντιο - ακόντιον - ακόντιση - ακόντισις - ακοντισμός - ακοντιστές - ακοντιστή - ακοντιστής - ακοντίστρια - ακοντιστών - ακοόγραμμα - ακοομέτρης - ακοομέτρηση - ακοομετρία - ακοομετρικός - ακοόμετρο - ακοόμετρον - άκοπα - ακοπάνιστα - ακοπάνιστος - άκοπες - άκοπη - άκοπης - άκοπο - άκοπος - άκοπους - ακόπως - ακόρεστα - ακόρεστος - ακορέστως - ακορνιζάριστος - ακορνίζωτος - ακορντεόν - ακορντεονίστας - ακόρντο - ακόρυφος - ακορύφωτος - ακοσκίνιστα - ακοσκίνιστος - άκοσμα - άκοσμες - άκοσμη - άκοσμης - ακόσμητα - ακόσμητος - ακοσμήτως - ακοσμία - άκοσμο - άκοσμος - άκοσμους - ακόσμως - ακοστάρισμα - ακοστάρω - ακοστολόγητα - ακοστολόγητος - ακουαμαρίνα - ακουαρέλα - ακουαρελίστας - ακουάριο - ακουαφόρτε - ακούγω - ακουμπισμένος - ακουμπιστήρι - ακουμπώ - ακούμπωτος - ακούνητα - ακούνητος - ακουόγραμμα - ακουομέτρηση - ακουομετρία - ακουόμετρο - ακούραστα - ακούραστος - ακούρδιστος - άκουρες - ακούρευτος - άκουρη - άκουρης - ακούρντιστος - άκουρο - άκουρος - άκουρους - ακούρσευτα - ακούρσευτος - ακούσια - ακούσιος - ακουσίως - άκουσμα - ακουσμένος - ακουστά - ακουστέ - ακουστές - ακουστή - ακουστής - ακουστικά - ακουστικέ - ακουστικές - ακουστική - ακουστικής - ακουστικό - ακουστικοί - ακουστικός - ακουστικότης - ακουστικότητα - ακουστικού - ακουστικούς - ακουστικών - ακουστό - ακουστοί - ακουστός - ακουστού - ακουστούς - ακουστών - ακούω - άκοφτες - άκοφτη - άκοφτης - άκοφτο - άκοφτος - άκοφτους ακρ άκρα - ακράδαντα - ακράδαντος - ακραδάντως - ακραία - ακραίας - ακραίε - ακραίες - ακραίο - ακραίοι - ακραίος - ακραίου - ακραίους - ακραιφνής - ακραιφνώς - ακράτεια - άκρατες - άκρατη - άκρατης - ακρατής - ακράτητα - ακράτητος - ακρατήτως - άκρατο - άκρατος - άκρατους - ακράτως - ακρατώς - άκρη - άκρια - ακριανά - ακριανέ - ακριανές - ακριανή - ακριανής - ακριανό - ακριανοί - ακριανός - ακριανού - ακριανούς - ακριανών - ακριβά - ακριβαίνω - ακριβέ - ακρίβεια - ακριβές - Ακριβή - ακριβή - ακριβής - ακριβό - ακριβοδίκαια - ακριβοδίκαιος - ακριβοδικαίως - ακριβοθυγατέρα - ακριβοθώρητος - ακριβοί - ακριβολογία - ακριβολόγος - ακριβολογώ - ακριβομίλητος - ακριβοπληρωμένος - ακριβοπληρώνω - ακριβοπουλημένος - ακριβοπουλώ - ακριβός - ακριβού - ακριβούς - ακριβούτσικα - ακριβούτσικος - ακριβών - ακριβώς - ακρίδα - ακριδοφαγία - ακριλικά - ακριλικέ - ακριλικές - ακριλική - ακριλικής - ακριλικό - ακριλικοί - ακριλικός - ακριλικού - ακριλικούς - ακριλικών - ακριμάτιστος - ακρινά - ακρινέ - ακρινές - ακρινή - ακρινής - ακρινό - ακρινοί - ακρινός - ακρινού - ακρινούς - ακρινών - ακρίς - ακρισία - άκριτα - ακρίτας - άκριτες - άκριτη - άκριτης - ακρίτης - ακριτικά - ακριτικέ - ακριτικές - ακριτική - ακριτικής - ακριτικό - ακριτικοί - ακριτικός - ακριτικού - ακριτικούς - ακριτικών - άκριτο - ακριτομυθία - ακριτόμυθος - άκριτος - άκριτους - ακρίτως - άκρο - ακροάζομαι - ακρόαμα - ακροαματικά - ακροαματικέ - ακροαματικές - ακροαματική - ακροαματικής - ακροαματικό - ακροαματικοί - ακροαματικός - ακροαματικότης - ακροαματικότητα - ακροαματικού - ακροαματικούς - ακροαματικών - ακροαριστερά - ακροαριστερέ - ακροαριστερές - ακροαριστερή - ακροαριστερής - ακροαριστερό - ακροαριστεροί - ακροαριστερός - ακροαριστερού - ακροαριστερούς - ακροαριστερών - ακρόαση - ακροαστικά - ακροαστικέ - ακροαστικές - ακροαστική - ακροαστικής - ακροαστικό - ακροαστικοί - ακροαστικός - ακροαστικού - ακροαστικούς - ακροαστικών - ακροατές - ακροατή - ακροατήριο - ακροατής - ακροάτρια - ακροατών - ακροβασία - ακροβάτης - ακροβατικά - ακροβατικέ - ακροβατικές - ακροβατική - ακροβατικής - ακροβατικό - ακροβατικοί - ακροβατικός - ακροβατικού - ακροβατικούς - ακροβατικών - ακροβάτις - ακροβατισμός - ακροβάτισσα - ακροβατώ - ακροβολίζομαι - ακροβολισμένος - ακροβολισμός - ακροβολιστής - ακροβολιστί - ακροβυστία - ακρογιάλι - ακρογιαλιά - ακρογωνιαία - ακρογωνιαίας - ακρογωνιαίε - ακρογωνιαίες - ακρογωνιαίο - ακρογωνιαίοι - ακρογωνιαίος - ακρογωνιαίου - ακρογωνιαίους - ακροδέκτης - ακροθαλάσσι - ακροθαλασσιά - ακροθιγής - ακροθιγώς - ακροκεντρικός - ακροκέραμο - ακροκέραμος - ακρολαΐνη - ακρολεΐνη - ακρόλιθο - ακρόλιθος - ακρολίμανο - ακρομεγαλία - άκρον - ακροπατώ - ακροποδητί - Ακρόπολη - ακρόπολις - ακροποσθία - ακροποταμιά - ακρόπρωρο - ακρόπρωρον - ακροπύργιο - ακροπύργιον - άκρος - ακροστασία - ακροστιχίδα - ακροστιχίς - ακροστόλι - ακροτελεύτιος - ακρότης - ακρότητα - ακροχορδών - ακροώμαι - ακρυλικά - ακρυλικέ - ακρυλικές - ακρυλική - ακρυλικής - ακρυλικό - ακρυλικοί - ακρυλικός - ακρυλικού - ακρυλικούς - ακρυλικών - ακρωδυνία - ακρώμιο - ακρώμιον - ακρωνύμιο - ακρώνυμο - ακρώρεια - ακρωτήρι - ακρωτηριάζω - ακρωτηρίαση - ακρωτηρίασις - ακρωτηριασμά - ακρωτηριασμέ - ακρωτηριασμένος - ακρωτηριασμές - ακρωτηριασμής - ακρωτηριασμό - ακρωτηριασμοί - ακρωτηριασμός - ακρωτηριασμού - ακρωτηριασμούς - ακρωτηριασμών - ακρωτήριο - ακρωτήριον ακτ ακταία - ακταίας - ακταίε - ακταίες - ακταίο - ακταίοι - Ακταίος - ακταίος - ακταίου - ακταίους - ακταιωρός - ακταρμάς - ακτή - Ακτή Ελεφαντοστού - ακτήμονας - ακτημοσύνη - ακτήμων - ακτιβισμός - ακτίνα - ακτινενέργεια - ακτινεργία - ακτινίδιο - ακτίνιο - ακτινοβολία - ακτινοβόλος - ακτινοβολώ - ακτινογράφηση - ακτινογράφησις - ακτινογραφία - ακτινογραφικά - ακτινογραφικέ - ακτινογραφικές - ακτινογραφική - ακτινογραφικής - ακτινογραφικό - ακτινογραφικοί - ακτινογραφικός - ακτινογραφικού - ακτινογραφικούς - ακτινογραφικών - ακτινογραφικώς - ακτινογραφώ - ακτινοθεραπεία - ακτινολογία - ακτινολογικά - ακτινολογικέ - ακτινολογικές - ακτινολογική - ακτινολογικής - ακτινολογικό - ακτινολογικοί - ακτινολογικός - ακτινολογικού - ακτινολογικούς - ακτινολογικών - ακτινολογικώς - ακτινολόγος - ακτινοσκόπηση - ακτινοσκόπησις - ακτινοσκοπικά - ακτινοσκοπικέ - ακτινοσκοπικές - ακτινοσκοπική - ακτινοσκοπικής - ακτινοσκοπικό - ακτινοσκοπικοί - ακτινοσκοπικός - ακτινοσκοπικού - ακτινοσκοπικούς - ακτινοσκοπικών - ακτινωτά - ακτινωτέ - ακτινωτές - ακτινωτή - ακτινωτής - ακτινωτό - ακτινωτοί - ακτινωτός - ακτινωτού - ακτινωτούς - ακτινωτών - ακτογραμμή - ακτοπλοΐα - ακτοπλοϊκά - ακτοπλοϊκέ - ακτοπλοϊκές - ακτοπλοϊκή - ακτοπλοϊκής - ακτοπλοϊκό - ακτοπλοϊκοί - ακτοπλοϊκός - ακτοπλοϊκού - ακτοπλοϊκούς - ακτοπλοϊκών - ακτουαλισμός - ακτοφυλακή - ακτύπητος ακυ ακυβερνησία - ακυβέρνητα - ακυβέρνητος - ακυβερνήτως - Ακύλας - ακύμαντα - ακύμαντος - ακυμάντως - ακυοφόρητος - άκυρα - άκυρες - άκυρη - άκυρης - ακυρίευτα - ακυρίευτος - ακυριολεξία - άκυρο - ακυρολεκτώ - ακυρολεξία - άκυρος - ακυρότης - ακυρότητα - άκυρους - ακυρώνω - ακύρως - ακύρωση - ακυρώσιμος - ακύρωσις - ακυρωτικά - ακυρωτικέ - ακυρωτικές - ακυρωτική - ακυρωτικής - ακυρωτικό - ακυρωτικοί - ακυρωτικός - ακυρωτικού - ακυρωτικούς - ακυρωτικών - ακυρωτικώς - ακύρωτος - ακυτταρικός ακω ακωδικοποίητος - ακωκή - ακώλυτος - ακωμώδητος - ακωμωδήτως - άκων αλ αλα αλά - αλαβάστρινος - αλάβαστρο - αλάβαστρος - αλάβωτος - αλαγάριστος - αλάδωτα - αλάδωτος - αλαζόνας - αλαζονεία - αλαζονεύομαι - αλαζονικά - αλαζονικέ - αλαζονικές - αλαζονική - αλαζονικής - αλαζονικό - αλαζονικοί - αλαζονικός - αλαζονικού - αλαζονικούς - αλαζονικών - αλαζονικώς - αλάθευτος - αλάθητα - αλάθητος - αλαθήτως - άλαλα - αλαλαγή - αλαλαγμός - αλαλάζω - άλαλες - άλαλη - άλαλης - αλάλητα - αλαλητό - αλαλητός - αλάλητος - αλαλήτως - αλαλία - αλαλιάζω - άλαλο - αλαλομάρα - άλαλος - αλαλούμ - άλαλους - αλάλως - αλαμπής - αλαμπουρνέζικα - αλαμπουρνέζικος - αλαμπρατσέτα - αλάνα - αλάνης - αλάνθαστα - αλάνθαστος - αλανθάστως - αλάνι - αλανιάρα - αλανιάρας - αλανιάρες - αλανιάρη - αλανιάρηδες - αλανιάρης - αλανιάρικα - αλανιάρικο - αλανιάρικος - αλανιάρικου - αλανιάρικων - αλανιάρισσα - αλανίνη - αλάξευτος - αλάργα - αλάργεμα - αλαργέρνω - αλαργεύω - αλαργινά - αλαργινέ - αλαργινές - αλαργινή - αλαργινής - αλαργινό - αλαργινοί - αλαργινός - αλαργινού - αλαργινούς - αλαργινών - αλάργο - άλας - Αλάσκα - άλατα - αλατζάς - αλάτι - αλατιέρα - αλατίζω - αλάτισμα - αλατισμένος - αλατόνερο - αλατοπίπερο - αλατούχος - αλατωρυχείο - αλατωρυχείον - αλάφι - αλαφιάζομαι - αλαφιάζω - αλαφιασμένος - αλαφρά - αλαφράδα - αλαφραίνω - αλαφρέ - αλαφρές - αλαφρή - αλαφρής - αλαφρό - αλαφροί - αλαφροΐσκιωτος - αλαφρομυαλιά - αλαφρόμυαλος - αλαφρόπετρα - αλαφρός - αλαφρού - αλαφρούς - αλάφρωμα - αλαφρωμένος - αλαφρών - αλαφρώνω - αλαφυραγώγητος αλβ Αλβανία - αλβανικά - αλβανικέ - αλβανικές - αλβανική - αλβανικής - αλβανικό - αλβανικοί - αλβανικός - αλβανικού - αλβανικούς - αλβανικών - Αλβανός - αλβανόφωνος - Αλβέρκα - Αλβέρτος αλγ άλγεβρα - αλγεβρικά - αλγεβρικέ - αλγεβρικές - αλγεβρική - αλγεβρικής - αλγεβρικό - αλγεβρικοί - αλγεβρικός - αλγεβρικού - αλγεβρικούς - αλγεβρικών - Αλγεθίρας - αλγεινά - αλγεινέ - αλγεινές - αλγεινή - αλγεινής - αλγεινό - αλγεινοί - αλγεινός - αλγεινού - αλγεινούς - αλγεινών - αλγεινώς - Αλγερία - Αλγερινή - Αλγερινός - άλγη - αλγηδών - αλγολαγνεία - αλγοριθμικά - αλγοριθμικέ - αλγοριθμικές - αλγοριθμική - αλγοριθμικής - αλγοριθμικό - αλγοριθμικοί - αλγοριθμικός - αλγοριθμικού - αλγοριθμικούς - αλγοριθμικών - αλγόριθμος - άλγος - αλγώ αλε αλέα - αλέγκρο - αλεγράρω - αλέγρος - αλεηλάτητος - αλέθω - αλείαντος - αλείβομαι - αλείβω - άλειμμα - αλειμματοκέρι - αλειμμένος - αλειτούργητος - αλείφω - Αλέκα - αλέκιαστα - αλέκιαστος - Αλέκος - αλέκτω - Αλεξάνδρα - αλεξανδρινά - αλεξανδρινέ - αλεξανδρινές - αλεξανδρινή - αλεξανδρινής - αλεξανδρινισμός - αλεξανδρινό - αλεξανδρινοί - αλεξανδρινός - αλεξανδρινού - αλεξανδρινούς - αλεξανδρινών - Αλέξανδρος - Αλέξανδρος ο Μέγας - Αλεξανδρούπολη - αλεξήλιο - αλεξήλιον - αλεξήνεμος - Αλέξης - Αλεξία - Αλέξια - αλεξικέραυνο - αλεξικέραυνον - Αλέξιος - αλεξιπτωτισμός - αλεξιπτωτιστής - αλεξιπτωτίστρια - αλεξιπτωτιστών - αλεξίπτωτο - αλεξίπτωτον - αλεξίπυρον - αλεξίσφαιρος - αλεξίφωτον - αλεπίδεσμος - αλεπού - αλεπουδίσιος - αλερετούρ - αλέρωτος - άλεση - αλεσιά - άλεσις - άλεσμα - αλέστα - αλεστικά - αλεστικέ - αλεστικές - αλεστική - αλεστικής - αλεστικό - αλεστικοί - αλεστικός - αλεστικού - αλεστικούς - αλεστικών - αλετραπόδα - αλέτρι - αλετρίζω - αλετροπόδι - αλετροπόδιον - αλεύκαντος - αλεύκαστος - αλευράς - αλευρέμπορος - αλεύρι - αλευριά - αλευρικό - άλευρο - αλευροβιομηχανία - αλευρόμυλος - άλευρον - αλευροποίηση - αλευροποίησις - αλευροποιία - αλευροποιός - αλευροποιώ - αλευρού - αλεύρωμα - αλευρώνω - αλευτέρωτος αλη αληγείς - αλήθεια - αληθεύω - αληθής - αληθινά - αληθινέ - αληθινές - αληθινή - αληθινής - αληθινό - αληθινοί - αληθινός - αληθινού - αληθινούς - αληθινών - αληθινώς - αληθοφάνεια - αληθοφανής - αληθοφανώς - αληθώς - άληκτες - άληκτη - άληκτης - άληκτο - άληκτος - άληκτους - αλησμονησιά - αλησμόνητα - αλησμόνητος - αλησμονήτως - αλησμονιά - αλησμονώ - άληστες - αλήστευτος - άληστη - άληστης - άληστο - άληστος - άληστους - αλητάμπουρας - αληταράδες - αληταράδων - αληταράς - αληταρία - αλητεία - αλητεύω - αλήτης - αλήτικα - αλήτικος - αλητικώς - αλήτις - αλήτισσα - αλητόπαιδο - αλητόπαις - αλητοπαρέα - αλητοτουρίστας - αλητοτουρίστρια αλι αλί - αλιά - αλιάδα - αλιβάνιστα - αλιβάνιστος - αλιεία - αλίευμα - αλιεύς - αλιευτικά - αλιευτικέ - αλιευτικές - αλιευτική - αλιευτικής - αλιευτικό - αλιευτικοί - αλιευτικός - αλιευτικού - αλιευτικούς - αλιευτικών - αλιεύω - Αλικάντε - άλικες - Αλίκη - άλικη - άλικης - άλικο - άλικος - άλικους - αλιμάριστος - αλίμενος - αλίμονο - Αλίνα - αλίνδιση - αλίπαντος - αλίπαστα - αλίπαστος - αλιπηγή - αλισάχνη - αλισβερίσι - αλισίβα - αλίσκομαι - αλισφακιά - αλιτήριος - αλιφασκιά - αλίχνιστος - άλιωτα - άλιωτες - άλιωτη - άλιωτης - άλιωτο - άλιωτος - άλιωτους αλκ αλκαϊκός - Αλκαίος - άλκαλι - αλκαλικά - αλκαλικέ - αλκαλικές - αλκαλική - αλκαλικής - αλκαλικό - αλκαλικοί - αλκαλικός - αλκαλικού - αλκαλικούς - αλκαλικών - αλκάλιο - αλκαλοειδές - Αλκαμένης - Αλκαντάρα - Αλκέτας - αλκή - άλκη - Άλκης - Άλκηστις - Αλκιβιάδης - άλκιμες - άλκιμη - άλκιμης - άλκιμο - άλκιμος - άλκιμους - αλκίμως - Αλκινόη - Αλκίνοος - Αλκμήνη - αλκοόλ - αλκοόλη - αλκοολικά - αλκοολικέ - αλκοολικές - αλκοολική - αλκοολικής - αλκοολίκι - αλκοολικιά - αλκοολικό - αλκοολικοί - αλκοολικός - αλκοολικού - αλκοολικούς - αλκοολικών - αλκοολισμός - αλκοολούχος - αλκοτέστ - αλκυόνα - Αλκυόνη - αλκυονίδα - αλκυονίδες - αλκυών αλλ αλλά - αλλαγή - άλλαγμα - αλλαγμένος - αλλάζω - αλλαντίαση - αλλαντίασις - αλλαντικά - αλλαντικό - αλλαντοποιείο - αλλαντοποιείον - αλλαντοποιία - αλλαντοποιός - αλλαντοπωλείο - αλλαντοπώλης - αλλαξιά - αλλαξοκαιριά - αλλαξοπιστία - αλλαξόπιστος - αλλαξοπιστώ - αλλάς - αλλαχόθεν - αλλαχού - άλλαχτες - άλλαχτη - άλλαχτης - άλλαχτο - άλλαχτος - άλλαχτους - αλλεπάλληλα - αλλεπαλληλία - αλλεπάλληλος - αλλεπαλλήλως - αλλεργία - αλλεργικά - αλλεργικέ - αλλεργικές - αλλεργική - αλλεργικής - αλλεργικό - αλλεργικοί - αλλεργικός - αλλεργικού - αλλεργικούς - αλλεργικών - αλλέως - αλληγόρημα - αλληγορία - αλληγορικά - αλληγορικέ - αλληγορικές - αλληγορική - αλληγορικής - αλληγορικό - αλληγορικοί - αλληγορικός - αλληγορικού - αλληγορικούς - αλληγορικών - αλληγορώ - αλληθωρίζω - αλληθώρισμα - αλλήθωρος - αλληλασφάλεια - αλληλεγγύη - αλληλέγγυος - αλληλένδετα - αλληλένδετος - αλληλενδέτως - αλληλεξάρτηση - αλληλεξάρτησις - αλληλεπίδραση - αλληλεπίδρασις - αλληλοβοήθεια - αλληλογραφία - αλληλογράφος - αλληλογραφώ - αλληλοδιάδοχα - αλληλοδιαδοχή - αλληλοδιάδοχος - αλληλοδιαδόχως - αλληλοδιδακτικά - αλληλοδιδακτικέ - αλληλοδιδακτικές - αλληλοδιδακτική - αλληλοδιδακτικής - αλληλοδιδακτικό - αλληλοδιδακτικοί - αλληλοδιδακτικός - αλληλοδιδακτικού - αλληλοδιδακτικούς - αλληλοδιδακτικών - αλληλοεπίδραση - αλληλοπάθεια - αλληλοπαθής - αλληλοπαθώς - αλληλοσεβασμός - αλληλοσκοτωμός - αλληλοσπαραγμός - αλληλούια - αλληλοϋποστήριξη - αλληλουχία - αλληλοφαγία - αλληλόχρεος - αλλήλων - αλλιγάτορας - αλλιώς - αλλιώτικα - αλλιώτικος - αλλογενής - αλλόγλωσσος - αλλοδαπά - αλλοδαπέ - αλλοδαπές - αλλοδαπή - αλλοδαπής - αλλοδαπό - αλλοδαποί - αλλοδαπός - αλλοδαπού - αλλοδαπούς - αλλοδαπών - αλλοδοξία - αλλόδοξος - αλλοεθνής - άλλοθεν - άλλοθι - αλλόθρησκος - αλλοιωμένος - αλλοιώνω - αλλοίωση - αλλοιώσιμος - αλλοίωσις - αλλοκεντρισμός - αλλόκοτα - αλλοκοτιά - αλλόκοτος - αλλοκότως - αλλοπαρμένος - αλλόπιστος - αλλοπρόσαλλα - αλλοπρόσαλλος - αλλοπροσάλλως - άλλος - άλλοτε - αλλοτινά - αλλοτινέ - αλλοτινές - αλλοτινή - αλλοτινής - αλλοτινό - αλλοτινοί - αλλοτινός - αλλοτινού - αλλοτινούς - αλλοτινών - αλλότριος - αλλοτριωμένος - αλλοτριώνω - αλλοτρίωση - αλλοτριώσιμος - αλλοτρίωσις - αλλοτροπία - αλλοτροπισμός - αλλότροπος - αλλού - αλλουνού παπά ευαγγέλιο - αλλόφρονα - αλλόφρονας - αλλοφρόνως - αλλοφροσύνη - αλλόφρων - αλλόφυλος - αλλόφωνο - αλλοχωριανά - αλλοχωριανέ - αλλοχωριανές - αλλοχωριανή - αλλοχωριανής - αλλοχωριανό - αλλοχωριανοί - αλλοχωριανός - αλλοχωριανού - αλλοχωριανούς - αλλοχωριανών - άλλως - άλλωστε αλμ άλμα - Αλμαζάν - αλμανάκ - Αλμάντα - αλματώδης - αλματωδώς - Αλμερία - άλμη - αλμπάνης - αλμπατρός - αλμπινισμός - άλμπουμ - άλμπουρο - αλμύρα - αλμυρά - αλμυρέ - αλμυρές - αλμυρή - αλμυρής - αλμυρίζω - αλμυρίκι - αλμυρό - αλμυροί - αλμυρός - αλμυρότητα - αλμυρού - αλμυρούς - αλμυρών αλο αλόγα - άλογα - αλογάκι - αλογάκι της Παναγίας - αλογάριαστα - αλογάριαστος - αλογατάκι - άλογες - άλογη - άλογης - αλόγιαστα - αλόγιαστος - αλογίσιος - αλόγιστα - αλόγιστος - αλογίστως - άλογο - αλογόκριτος - αλογόμυγα - αλογοουρά - άλογος - αλογοσούρτης - αλογοσύρτης - άλογους - αλόγως - Αλόδα - αλόη - αλοιφή - αλοτροπισμός - αλουμινένιος - αλουμίνιο - αλουμινόχαρτο - αλουργίδα - αλουργίς - αλουσιά - άλουστες - άλουστη - άλουστης - άλουστο - άλουστος - άλουστους - αλουστράριστος αλπ άλπειος - Άλπεις - αλπικά - αλπικέ - αλπικές - αλπική - αλπικής - αλπικό - αλπικοί - αλπικός - αλπικού - αλπικούς - αλπικών - αλπινισμός - αλπινιστής - αλπινίστρια - αλπινιστών αλσ αλσατικά - άλσος - αλσύλλιο - Άλσφελτ αλτ αλτ - αλτάνα - αλτερνατίβα - αλτήρας - άλτης - αλτικόρνο - άλτο - άλτρια - αλτρουισμός - αλτρουιστές - αλτρουιστή - αλτρουιστής - αλτρουιστικά - αλτρουιστικέ - αλτρουιστικές - αλτρουιστική - αλτρουιστικής - αλτρουιστικό - αλτρουιστικοί - αλτρουιστικός - αλτρουιστικού - αλτρουιστικούς - αλτρουιστικών - αλτρουιστικώς - αλτρουίστρια - αλτρουιστών αλυ αλυγαριά - αλύγιστα - αλύγιστος - αλυγίστως - αλυκή - άλυπα - άλυπες - άλυπη - άλυπης - αλύπητα - αλύπητος - αλυπήτως - άλυπο - άλυπος - άλυπους - αλύπως - αλυσίδα - αλυσιδωτά - αλυσιδωτέ - αλυσιδωτές - αλυσιδωτή - αλυσιδωτής - αλυσιδωτό - αλυσιδωτοί - αλυσιδωτός - αλυσιδωτού - αλυσιδωτούς - αλυσιδωτών - άλυσις - αλυσιτέλεια - αλυσιτελής - αλυσιτελώς - αλυσμός - αλυσοδεμένος - αλυσοδένω - αλυσοδέσμιος - αλυσόδετος - αλυσοπρίονο - αλυσώνω - αλυσωτά - αλυσωτέ - αλυσωτές - αλυσωτή - αλυσωτής - αλυσωτό - αλυσωτοί - αλυσωτός - αλυσωτού - αλυσωτούς - αλυσωτών - άλυτα - αλυτάρχης - άλυτες - άλυτη - άλυτης - άλυτο - άλυτος - άλυτους - αλυτρωτισμός - αλύτρωτος - αλύτως - αλύχτημα - αλύχτισμα - αλυχτώ αλφ άλφα - αλφαβήτα - αλφαβητάρι - αλφαβητάριο - αλφαβητάριον - αλφαβητικά - αλφαβητικέ - αλφαβητικές - αλφαβητική - αλφαβητικής - αλφαβητικό - αλφαβητικοί - αλφαβητικός - αλφαβητικού - αλφαβητικούς - αλφαβητικών - αλφαβητικώς - αλφάβητο - αλφάβητος - αλφάδι - αλφαδιάζω - αλφάδιασμα - αλφαδιασμένος - αλφισμός - άλφιτο - Αλφρέδος αλχ αλχημεία - αλχημικά - αλχημικέ - αλχημικές - αλχημική - αλχημικής - αλχημικό - αλχημικοί - αλχημικός - αλχημικού - αλχημικούς - αλχημικών - αλχημιστής - αλχημίστρια - αλχημιστών - αλχίας αλω αλώβητα - αλώβητος - αλωβήτως - αλώθηκα - αλώνι - αλωνίζω - αλώνισμα - αλωνισμένος - αλωνισμός - αλωνιστές - αλωνιστή - αλωνιστής - αλωνιστικά - αλωνιστικέ - αλωνιστικές - αλωνιστική - αλωνιστικής - αλωνιστικό - αλωνιστικοί - αλωνιστικός - αλωνιστικού - αλωνιστικούς - αλωνιστικών - αλωνίστρια - αλωνιστών - αλωπεκή - αλωπεκίαση - αλωπεκίασις - Αλώπηξ - άλως - άλωση - αλώσιμος - άλωσις αμ ΑΜ αμα άμα - αμαγάριστος - αμαγείρευτα - αμαγείρευτος - αμάγευτος - αμάδα - αμάδητα - αμάδητος - αμάζευτος - αμαζόνα - Αμαζόνα - αμαζόνειος - αμαζών - αμάθεια - άμαθες - αμάθευτος - άμαθη - άμαθης - αμαθής - αμάθητα - αμάθητος - αμαθιά - άμαθο - άμαθος - άμαθους - αμαθώς - αμάκα - αμακαδόρος - αμακατζής - αμακατζού - αμακιγιάριστος - αμάλαγα - αμάλαγος - αμαλάκτως - αμάλαχτα - αμάλαχτος - αμάλγαμα - αμαλγαμάτωση - αμαλγαμάτωσις - αμαλγάμωση - αμαλγάμωσις - Αμαλία - Αμαλιάδα - αμάλλιαγος - αμάλλιαστος - αμάν - αμανάτι - αμανές - αμανίκωτος - Αμάντα - αμαντάλωτα - αμαντάλωτος - αμαντάριστος - αμάντευτος - αμάντριστος - αμάντρωτος - άμαξα - αμαξάδα - αμαξάκι - αμαξάς - αμαξηλάτης - αμάξι - αμαξιτά - αμαξιτέ - αμαξιτές - αμαξιτή - αμαξιτής - αμαξιτό - αμαξιτοί - αμαξιτός - αμαξιτού - αμαξιτούς - αμαξιτών - αμαξοδηγός - αμαξοστάσιο - αμαξοστοιχία - αμάξωμα - αμαξωτά - αμαξωτέ - αμαξωτές - αμαξωτή - αμαξωτής - αμαξωτό - αμαξωτοί - αμαξωτός - αμαξωτού - αμαξωτούς - αμαξωτών - αμάραντα - Αμαράντε - αμαράντινος - αμάραντος - αμαρκάριστος - αμαρταίνω - αμαρτάνω - αμάρτημα - αμαρτία - αμαρτίες κολοκοτρωναίικες - αμάρτυρα - αμαρτύρητος - αμάρτυρος - αμαρτωλά - αμαρτωλέ - αμαρτωλές - αμαρτωλή - αμαρτωλής - αμαρτωλό - αμαρτωλοί - αμαρτωλός - αμαρτωλού - αμαρτωλούς - αμαρτωλών - αμαρυλλίδα - αμαρυλλίς - Αμαρυλλίς - Αμάρυνθος - αμάσητα - αμάσητος - αμασκάλη - αμασκάρευτος - αμαστία - αμαστίγωτα - αμαστίγωτος - αμασχάλη - άμα τη εμφανίσει - αμάτιαστος - αμαυρά - αμαυρέ - αμαυρές - αμαυρή - αμαυρής - αμαύριστος - αμαυρό - αμαυροί - αμαυρός - αμαυρότης - αμαυρότητα - αμαυρού - αμαυρούς - αμαυρωμένος - αμαυρών - αμαυρώνω - αμαυρώς - αμαύρωση - αμαύρωσις - άμαχα - αμαχαίρωτα - αμαχαίρωτος - άμαχες - άμαχη - αμάχη - άμαχης - αμάχητα - αμαχητί - αμάχητος - αμαχήτως - άμαχο - άμαχος - άμαχους - αμάχως αμβ αμβλυγώνιος - αμβλυμμένος - αμβλύνοια - αμβλύνους - αμβλυντικά - αμβλυντικέ - αμβλυντικές - αμβλυντική - αμβλυντικής - αμβλυντικό αν ανα αναβαθμίς - αναβάθμιση - αναβάθμισις - αναβαθμολόγηση - αναβαθμολόγησις - αναβαθμός - αναβάλλω - αναβάπτιση - αναβάπτισις - αναβάπτισμα - ανάβαση - ανάβασις - αναβατήρας - αναβάτης - αναβίβαση - αναβίβασις - αναβίωση - αναβίωσις - ανάβλεμμα - ανάβλεψη - ανάβλεψις - αναβλητικότης - αναβλητικότητα - ανάβλυση - ανάβλυσις - αναβολέας - αναβολεύς - αναβολή - αναβολισμός - αναβοσβήσιμο - ανάβρα - αναβρασμός - αναβροχιά - ανάβρυσμα - αναβρυτήριο - αναγάλλια - αναγγελία - αναγέλασμα - αναγέννηση - αναγέννησις - αναγκαίο - αναγκαιότης - αναγκαιότητα - αναγκασμός - ανάγκη - ανάγλυφο - αναγνώριση - αναγνώρισις - ανάγνωση - αναγνωσιμότης - αναγνωσιμότητα - ανάγνωσις - ανάγνωσμα - αναγνωσματάριο - αναγνωστήριο - αναγνώστης - αναγνωστικό - αναγνώστρια - αναγόμωση - αναγόρευση - αναγόρευσις - αναγούλα - αναγούλιασμα - ανάγραμμα - αναγραμματισμός - αναγραφή - αναγωγή - αναδασμός - αναδάσωση - αναδάσωσις - ανάδειξη - ανάδειξις - αναδεντράδα - αναδεξιμιά - αναδεξιμιός - αναδημιουργία - αναδημοσίευση - αναδημοσίευσις - αναδιανομή - αναδιάρθρωση - αναδιάρθρωσις - αναδιοργάνωση - αναδιπλασιασμός - αναδίπλωση - αναδίπλωσις - αναδίφηση - αναδίφησις - ανάδομα - αναδόμηση - ανάδοση - αναδουλειά - αναδοχή - ανάδοχος - ανάδραση - αναδρομή - αναδρομικότης - αναδρομικότητα - ανάδυση - ανάδυσις - αναζήτηση - αναζήτησις - αναζωογόνηση - αναζωογόνησις - αναζωπύρωση - αναζωπύρωσις - αναθάρρηση - αναθάρρησις - ανάθεμα - αναθεματισμένος - αναθεματισμός - αναθέρμανση - αναθέρμανσις - ανάθεση - ανάθεσις - αναθεώρηση - αναθεώρησις - αναθεωρητισμός - ανάθημα - ανάθρεμμα - αναθρεφτή - αναθυμίαση - αναθυμίασις - αναίδεια - αναιμία - αναίρεση - αναισθησία - αναισθησιολόγος - αναισθητικό - αναισθητοποίηση - αναισθητοποίησις - αναισχυντία - ανακαίνιση - ανακαινιστής - ανακαινίστρια - ανακάλυψη - ανάκαμψη - ανάκαρα - ανακατάληψη - ανακατανομή - ανακατάταξη - ανακάτεμα - ανακατεύθυνση - ανακατοσούρας - ανακάτωμα - ανακάτωση - ανακατωσούρα - ανακεφαλαίωση - ανακήρυξη - ανακίνηση - ανακλάδισμα - ανάκλαση - ανάκληση - ανάκλιντρο - ανακοινωθέν - ανακοίνωση - ανακολουθία - ανακομιδή - ανακοπή - ανακούφιση - ανακρίβεια - ανάκριση - ανακριτής - ανακρίτρια - ανάκρουση - ανάκρουσμα - ανάκτηση - ανακτοβούλιο - ανάκτορο - ανακύκληση - ανακύκλωση - ανάκυψη - ανακωχή - αναλαμπή - αναλαμπίδα - αναλγησία - αναλγητικό - ανάλεκτα - αναλήθεια - ανάλημμα - ανάληψη - αναλογία - αναλόγιο - αναλογισμός - ανάλυση - αναλυτής - αναλύτρια - αναλφαβητισμός - ανάλωση - ανάμα - αναμάρτητος - αναμάσημα - ανάμειξη - αναμελιά - αναμετάδοση - αναμεταδότης - αναμέτρηση - αναμηρυκασμός - ανάμιξη - άναμμα - ανάμνηση - αναμονή - αναμόρφωση - αναμορφωτήριο - αναμορφωτής - αναμορφώτρια - αναμόχλευση - ανάμπαιγμα - αναμπουμπούλα - ανανάς - ανανδρία - ανανέωση - ανάνηψη - αναντιστοιχία - αναντρία - άναξ - αναξιοκρατία - αναξιοπιστία - αναξιοπρέπεια - αναξιοσύνη - αναξιότητα - ανάπαιστος - αναπαλαίωση - αναπαλμός - αναπαμός - αναπάντεχο - αναπαραγωγή - αναπαραδιά - αναπαραδιάρης - αναπαραδιάρισσα - αναπαράσταση - ανάπαυλα - ανάπαυση - αναπαυτήριο - αναπαυτήριον - ανάπαψη - ανάπεμψη - αναπήδημα - αναπήδηση - αναπήδησις - αναπηρία - ανάπλα - ανάπλαση - ανάπλασις - αναπλειστηριασμός - αναπλήρωμα - αναπλήρωση - αναπλήρωσις - αναπληρωτής - αναπληρώτρια - ανάπλους - αναπνευστήρας - αναπνιά - αναπνοή - ανάποδη - αναποδιά - αναποδογύρισμα - αναπόληση - αναπόλησις - αναποτελεσματικότητα - αναπότρεπτο - αναποφασιστικότητα - αναπροσαρμογή - αναπτέρωση - αναπτέρωσις - αναπτήρ - αναπτήρας - ανάπτυγμα - ανάπτυξη - ανάπτυξις - αναπύρωση - αναρθρία - αναριθμητισμός - αναρμοδιότης - αναρμοδιότητα - ανάρρηση - ανάρρησις - αναρρίπιση - αναρρίπισις - αναρρίχηση - αναρρίχησις - ανάρρους - αναρρούσα - αναρρόφηση - αναρρόφησις - ανάρρωση - ανάρρωσις - αναρρωτήριο - αναρρωτήριον - αναρτήρ - ανάρτηση - ανάρτησις - αναρχία - αναρχιδία - αναρχικός - αναρχικότητα - αναρχισμός - ανάσα - ανασαιμιά - ανασάλεμα - ανάσαση - ανασασμός - ανασήκωμα - ανασκαφή - ανασκέλωμα - ανασκευή - ανασκίρτημα - ανασκίρτηση - ανασκίρτησις - ανασκολόπιση - ανασκολοπισμός - ανασκόπηση - ανασκόπησις - ανασκούμπωμα - άνασσα - ανάσταση - ανάστασις - αναστάτωμα - αναστάτωση - αναστάτωσις - αναστέναγμα - αναστεναγμός - αναστενάρης - αναστενάρια - αναστενάρισσα - αναστήλωση - αναστήλωσις - ανάστημα - αναστολέας - αναστολή - αναστόμωση - αναστροφή - αναστύλωση - αναστύλωσις - ανασυγκρότηση - ανασυγκρότησις - ανασύνδεση - ανασύνδεσις - ανασύνθεση - ανασύνθεσις - ανασύνταξη - ανασύνταξις - ανασύσταση - ανασύστασις - ανασφάλεια - ανάσχεση - ανάσχεσις - ανασχηματισμός - ανάταξη - ανάταξις - αναταραχή - ανάταση - ανάτασις - ανατίμηση - ανατίμησις - ανατίναξη - ανατίναξις - ανατοκισμός - ανατολή - ανατολιστής - ανατολίτης - ανατολίτις - ανατολίτισσα - ανατομείο - ανατομή - ανατομία - ανατόμος - ανατοποθέτηση - ανατρίχιασμα - ανατριχίλα - ανατροπέας - ανατροπή - ανατροφή - ανατροφοδότηση - ανάτυπο - ανατύπωση - αναφιλητό - ανάφλεξη - αναφορά - αναφροδισία - αναφυλαξία - αναφύτευση - αναφώνηση - αναχαίτιση - αναχρονισμός - ανάχωμα - αναχωμάτωση - αναχώρηση - αναχωρητής - αναχωρητισμός - αναψηλάφηση - αναψηλάφησις - αναψυκτήριο - αναψυκτήριον - αναψυκτικό - αναψυκτικόν - αναψυχή ανδ Ανδρομέδα - άνδηρο - άνδηρον - ανδραγάθημα - ανδραγαθία - ανδραδέλφη - ανδράδελφος - ανδραποδισμός - ανδράποδο - ανδράποδον - άνδρας - ανδρεία - ανδρείκελο - ανδρείκελον - ανδριάντας - ανδριαντοποιία - ανδριαντοποιός - ανδριάς - ανδρισμός - ανδρογυνία - ανδρογυνισμός - ανδρόγυνο - ανδρογόνα - ανδροκοίτης - ανδροκρατία - ανδρολογία - ανδρολόγος - ανδρόπαυση - ανδροπρέπεια - ανδρωνίτης ανε ανεβασιά - ανέβασμα - ανεβοκατέβασμα - ανεβόλεμα - ανέγερση - ανέγερσις - ανεγκεφαλία - ανεδαφικότης - ανεδαφικότητα - ανειλικρίνεια - ανέκδοτο - ανεκδοτολογία - ανεκδοτολόγος - ανεκτικότης - ανεκτικότητα - ανελαστικότης - ανελαστικότητα - ανελευθερία - ανέλιξη - ανέλιξις - ανέλκυση - ανέλκυσις - ανελκυστήρ - ανελκυστήρας - ανεμελιά - ανέμη - ανεμική - ανεμικό - ανέμισμα - ανεμιστήρ - ανεμιστήρας - ανεμιστήρι - ανεμοβλογιά - ανεμοβόρι - ανεμοβρόχι - ανεμόβροχο - ανεμογεννήτρια - ανεμογκάστρι - ανεμογράφος - ανεμοδείκτης - ανεμοδείχτης - ανεμοδούρα - ανεμοζάλη - ανεμοθύελλα - ανεμολόγιο - ανεμολόγιον - ανεμομάζεμα - ανεμομάζωμα - ανεμόμετρο - ανεμόμυλος - ανεμοπλάνο - ανεμοπορία - ανεμόπτερο - ανεμόπτερον - ανεμοπύρωμα - ανεμορούφουλας - άνεμος - ανεμόσκαλα - ανεμοστάτης - ανεμοστρόβιλος - ανεμοσυρμή - ανεμότρατα - ανεμούρι - ανεμούριο - ανεμυαλιά - ανεμώνα - ανεμώνη - ανεξαρτησία - ανεξαρτητοποίηση - ανεξαρτητοποίησις - ανεξέλεγκτος - ανεξιθρησκία - ανεξικακία - ανεπάρκεια - ανεπιείκεια - ανεπιστημοσύνη - ανεπιτηδειότης - ανεπιτηδειότητα - ανεργία - ανέσα - άνεση - άνεσις - ανευθυνότητα - ανευθυνοϋπεύθυνος - ανευλάβεια - ανεύρεση - ανεύρεσις - ανεύρυσμα - ανευρυσμός - ανευφήμηση - ανευφημία - ανεφοδιασμός - ανέχεια - ανεψιά - ανεψιός ανη ανηθικότης - ανηθικότητα - άνηθο - άνηθος - ανηλικότης - ανηλικότητα - ανημποριά - ανημπόρια - ανήρ - ανησυχία - ανηφόρα - ανηφόρι - ανηφοριά - ανήφορος ανθ ανθάκι - ανθεκτικότης - ανθεκτικότητα - ανθέλληνας - ανθέμιο - ανθεστήρια - ανθήρ - ανθήρας - ανθηρότης - ανθηρότητα - άνθηση - άνθησις - άνθι - ανθί - ανθιβόλι - ανθιβόλιο - άνθιση - άνθισις - άνθισμα - ανθοβόλημα - ανθόγαλα - ανθόγαλο - ανθογραφία - ανθογυάλι - ανθοδέσμη - ανθοδέτης - ανθοδετική - ανθοδέτρια - ανθοδοχείο - ανθοκήπιο - ανθόκηπος - ανθοκλάδι - ανθοκομείο - ανθοκομία - ανθοκομική - ανθοκόμος - ανθολόγημα - ανθολόγηση - ανθολόγησις - ανθολογία - ανθολόγιο - ανθολόγος - ανθόμελο - ανθόνερο - ανθοπαραγωγή - ανθοπαραγωγός - ανθοπωλείο - ανθοπώλης - ανθοπώλιδα - ανθοπώλις - ανθοπώλισσα - ανθόρροια - άνθος - ανθός - ανθοστήλη - ανθοστόλισμα - ανθοστολισμός - ανθοταξία - ανθοτόπι - ανθότοπος - ανθότυρο - ανθοφορία - άνθρακας - ανθράκευση - ανθράκευσις - ανθρακιά - ανθρακίτης - ανθρακοποίηση - ανθρακοποίησις - ανθρακωρυχείο - ανθρακωρύχος - άνθραξ - ανθρωπάκι - ανθρωπάκος - ανθρωπάριο - ανθρωπάριον - ανθρωπιά - ανθρωπισμός - ανθρωπιστής - ανθρωπίστρια - ανθρωπογεωγραφία - ανθρωπογνωσία - ανθρωποθάλασσα - ανθρωποθυσία - ανθρωποκεντρισμός - ανθρωποκτονία - ανθρωποκυνηγητό - ανθρωπολατρεία - ανθρωπολογία - ανθρωπολόγος - ανθρωπομετρία - ανθρωπομορφισμός - άνθρωπος - ανθρωποσύναξη - ανθρωποσφαγή - ανθρωπότης - ανθρωπότητα - ανθρωποφαγία - ανθρωποφάγος - ανθρωποφοβία - ανθυγιεινότης - ανθυγιεινότητα - ανθύλλι - ανθύλλιο - ανθύλλιον - ανθυπασπιστής - ανθυπαστυνόμος - ανθύπατος - ανθυπίατρος - ανθυπίλαρχος - ανθυπολοχαγός - ανθυπομειδίαμα - ανθυπομοίραρχος - ανθυποπλοίαρχος - ανθυποσμηναγός - ανθυποφορά - ανθυψίφωνος - ανθώνας ανι ανία - ανιαρότης - ανιαρότητα - ανιδιοτέλεια - ανίδρυση - ανίδρυσις - ανικανότης - ανικανότητα - ανιλίνη - ανιμαλισμός - ανιμισμός - ανιόντες - ανισορροπία - ανισότητα - ανισοτιμία - ανίχνευση - ανιχνευτής - ανίψι - ανιψιά - ανιψίδι - ανιψιός ανκ ανκορά ανο άνοδος - ανοησία - άνοια - άνοιγμα - ανοιγοκλείσιμο - ανοικοδόμηση - άνοιξη - άνοιξις - ανοιχτήρι - ανομβρία - ανόμημα - ανομία - ανομοιογένεια - ανομοιομέρεια - ανομοιότης - ανομοιότητα - ανομοίωση - ανομοίωσις - ανοράκ - ανοργανωσιά - ανόρεκτος - ανορεξιά - ανορεξία - ανορθογραφία - ανόρθωση - ανόρθωσις - ανορθωτής - ανορθώτρια - ανόρυξη - ανόρυξις - ανοσία - ανοσιότης - ανοσιότητα - ανοσιούργημα - ανοσμία - ανοσοβιολογία - ανοσολογία - ανοσοποίηση - ανοσοποίησις - ανοστιά - ανοσφρησία - ανοφθαλμία - ανοχή αντ άντρας - ανταγωγή - ανταγωνισμός - ανταγωνιστής - ανταγωνιστικότης - ανταγωνιστικότητα - ανταγωνίστρια - ανταληγείς - ανταλής - ανταλλαγή - αντάλλαγμα - ανταλλακτικό - ανταλλάξιμοι - ανταμοιβή - αντάμωμα - αντάμωση - αντανάκλαση - αντανάκλασις - αντάντε - ανταπαίτηση - ανταπαίτησις - ανταπάντηση - ανταπάντησις - ανταπεργία - ανταπεργός - ανταπόδειξη - ανταπόδοση - ανταπόδοσις - ανταπόκριση - ανταπόκρισις - ανταποκριτής - ανταποκρίτρια - αντάρα - ανταρσία - αντάρτης - αντάρτικο - αντάρτισσα - ανταρτοπόλεμος - αντασφάλεια - αντασφάλιση - ανταύγεια - αντέγγραφο - αντέγγραφον - αντέγκληση - αντέγκλησις - αντεκδίκηση - αντεκδίκησις - αντέκθεση - αντέκθεσις - αντέκταση - αντέκτασις - αντεμπρησμός - αντένα - αντένδειξη - αντένδειξις - αντενέργεια - αντένσταση - αντένστασις - αντεπαγωγή - αντεπανάσταση - αντεπανάστασις - αντεπαναστάτης - αντεπαναστάτρια - αντεπίθεση - αντεπίθεσις - αντεπιχείρημα - αντεραστής - αντεράστρια - αντεργκράουντ - αντέρεισμα - αντερί - άντερο - αντεροβγάλτης - αντεροβγάλτισσα - αντέτι - αντευρωπαϊσμός - αντευρωπαϊστής - αντηλάρισμα - αντηλιά - αντηρίς - αντηχείο - αντηχείον - αντήχηση - αντήχησις - αντιαμερικανισμός - αντιανεμικό - αντίβαρο - αντίβαρον - αντιβασιλέας - αντιβασιλεία - αντιβασιλεύς - αντιβασιλιάς - αντιβιόγραμμα - αντιβιοτικό - αντιβίωση - αντιβρόχιο - αντιβρόχιον - αντιγκέα - αντιγνωμία - αντίγονο - αντιγόνο - αντίγονον - αντιγόνον - αντιγραφέας - αντιγραφεύς - αντιγραφή - αντίγραφο - αντίγραφον - αντιδάνειο - αντιδανεισμός - αντίδερο - αντιδημαρχία - αντιδήμαρχος - αντιδημοτικότης - αντιδημοτικότητα - αντίδι - αντιδιαδήλωση - αντιδιαδήλωσις - αντιδιαστολή - αντιδικία - αντιδόνημα - αντιδόνηση - αντίδοτο - αντίδοτον - αντίδραση - αντίδρασις - αντιδραστήρας - αντιδραστήριο - αντιδραστήριον - αντίδωρο - αντίδωρον - αντιεισαγγελέας - αντιεισαγγελεύς - αντιευρωπαϊσμός - αντιευρωπαϊστής - αντίζηλη - αντιζηλία - αντίζηλος - αντιζυγία - αντιηλεκτρόνιο - αντιήρωας - αντιθάλαμος - αντίθεση - αντίθεσις - αντιιμπεριαλισμός - αντιιός - αντιισταμινικό - αντίκα - αντικαθρέφτισμα - αντικάμαρα - αντικανονικότης - αντικανονικότητα - αντικαταβολή - αντικατασκοπία - αντικατάσταση - αντικατάστασις - αντικαταστάτης - αντικαταστάτις - αντικαταστάτρια - αντικατεστημένο - αντικατοπτρισμός - αντικειμενικότης - αντικειμενικότητα - αντικείμενο - αντικείμενον - αντικίνητρο - αντικλείδι - αντίκλειθρον - αντικληρικαλισμός - αντικληρικισμός - αντίκλινο - αντίκλινον - αντικνήμιο - αντικνήμιον - αντίκοιλον - αντικοινοβουλευτισμός - αντικομματισμός - αντικομουνισμός - αντικομουνιστής - αντικομουνίστρια - αντικομφορμισμός - αντικομφορμίστας - αντικομφορμιστής - αντικομφορμίστρια - αντικούκου - αντίκρισμα - αντίκρουση - αντίκρουσις - αντίκρυσμα - αντίκτυπος - αντικυκλών - αντικυκλώνας - αντιλαβή - αντίλαλος - αντιλάμπισμα - αντιληπτικότης - αντιληπτικότητα - αντιλήπτωρ - αντίλητος - αντίληψη - αντίληψις - αντιλογία - αντιλογισμός - αντίλογος - αντιλόπη - αντιμαχία - αντιμετάθεση - αντιμετάθεσις - αντιμεταρρύθμιση - αντιμεταρρύθμισις - αντιμεταχώρηση - αντιμεταχώρησις - αντιμέτρηση - αντιμέτρησις - αντίμετρο - αντιμετώπιση - αντιμετώπισις - αντιμήνσιο - αντιμήνσιον - αντιμιλιταρισμός - αντιμιλιταριστής - αντιμιλιταρίστρια - αντιμισθία - αντιμολία - αντιμόνιο - αντιμόνιον - αντιμωλία - αντιναύαρχος - αντινομία - αντίντερο - αντιξοότης - αντιξοότητα - αντίο - αντιπάθεια - αντίπαλος - αντιπαλότητα - αντίπαπας - αντιπαραβολή - αντιπαράθεση - αντιπαράθεσις - αντιπαράσταση - αντιπαράστασις - αντιπαράταξη - αντιπαράταξις - αντιπαροχή - αντιπατριώτης - αντιπατριωτισμός - αντιπατριώτισσα - αντιπελάργηση - αντιπερισπασμός - αντιπληθωρισμός - αντιπλοίαρχος - αντίποδας - αντιποίηση - αντιποίησις - αντίποινο - αντίποινον - αντιπολίτευση - αντιπολίτευσις - αντίπους - αντιπραγματισμός - αντίπραξη - αντίπραξις - αντιπροεδρία - αντιπροεδρίνα - αντιπρόεδρος - αντιπροίκι - αντιπρόσκληση - αντιπροσφορά - αντιπροσωπεία - αντιπροσώπευση - αντιπροσώπευσις - αντιπροσωπία - αντιπρόσωπος - αντιπρόταση - αντιπρότασις - αντιπρύτανης - αντιπρύτανις - αντιρατσιστής - αντίρρηση - αντιρρησίας - αντίρρησις - αντιρρόπηση - αντιρρόπησις - αντισήκωμα - αντισημίτης - αντισημιτισμός - αντισημίτρια - αντισηψία - αντίσκηνο - αντίσκηνον - αντιστάθμιση - αντιστάθμισις - αντιστάθμισμα - αντίσταση - αντίστασις - αντιστήριγμα - αντιστήριξη - αντιστήριξις - αντίστιξη - αντίστιξις - αντιστοιχία - αντιστράτηγος - αντιστροφή - αντιστύλι - αντισύλληψη - αντισυνταγματάρχης - αντισυνταγματικότης - αντισυνταγματικότητα - αντισφαίριση - αντισφαίρισις - αντισφαιριστής - αντισφαιρίστρια - αντισχέδιο - αντισχέδιον - αντίσωμα - αντιτάσσομαι - αντιτάσσω - αντιτείχισμα - αντίτιμο - αντίτιμον - αντιτορπιλικό - αντιτορπιλλικό - αντιτορπιλλικόν - αντιτρομοκρατία - αντίτυπο - αντίτυπον - αντιφάρμακο - αντιφάρμακον - αντίφαση - αντιφασίστας - αντιφασιστής - αντιφασίστρια - αντιφατικότης - αντιφατικότητα - αντιφεγγιά - αντιφέγγισμα - αντιφεμινισμός - αντιφεμινιστής - αντιφεμινίστρια - αντιφλεγμονώδες - αντίφραση - αντιφώνηση - αντιφώνησις - αντίφωνο - αντίφωνον - αντίχαρη - αντίχειρας - αντίχτυπος - αντίψυχα - άντλημα - άντληση - άντλησις - αντονομασία - αντοχή - αντράκι - αντράκλα - άντρακλας - αντράλα - άντρας - αντρεία - αντρειά - αντρειοσύνη - αντρειότητα - αντρισμός - άντρο - αντρογυναίκα - αντρόγυνο - άντρον - αντροσύνη - αντσούγα - αντσούγια - αντωνυμία - αντώνυμο - αντώνυμον ανυ ανυδρία - ανυπακοή - ανυπαξία - ανυποκρισία - ανυποληψία - ανυπομονησία - ανυποταξία - άνυσμα - ανυστεροβουλία - ανυφαντής - ανυφάντρα - ανύχι - ανύψωση - ανύψωσις - ανυψωτήρ - ανυψωτήρας ανφ ανφάν-γκατέ - ανφάς - ανώγαιον - ανώγι - άνωθεν - ανώι - ανωμαλία - ανωμεριά - ανωνυμία - ανωνυμογραφία - ανωνυμογράφος - ανωορρηξία - ανωριμότης - ανωριμότητα - άνωση - άνωσις - ανωτερότης - ανωτερότητα - ανωφέρεια - ανώφλι - ανώφλιον αξ αξα αξαδέρφη - αξαδέρφισσα - αξάδερφος αξε αξενία - αξεσουάρ αξι αξία - αξιάδα - αξίνα - αξιοθέατα - αξιοκρατία - αξιολόγηση - αξιολόγησις - αξιολογία - αξιομισθία - αξιοπιστία - αξιοποίηση - αξιοποίησις - αξιοπρέπεια - αξιοσύνη - αξιότης - αξιότητα - αξίωμα - αξιωματικίνα - αξιωματικός - αξιωματούχος - αξίωση - αξίωσις αξο άξονας - αξονομετρία - αξότητα αξυ αξυρισιά αξω άξων αο αοι αοιδός αορ αοριστία - αοριστολογία - αοριστολόγος - αορτή - αορτήρ - αορτήρας - αορτίτιδα - αοσμία - άουτο ντα φε απ απα απαγγελία - απάγκιο - απαγκίστρωση - απαγόρευσις - απαγχονισμός - απαγωγέας - απαγωγή - απαθανάτιση - απαθανάτισις - απάθεια - απαθλίωση - απαθλίωσις - απαιδαγωγησία - απαιδευσία - άπαις - απαισιοδοξία - απαίτηση - απαίτησις - απαιτητικότης - απαιτητικότητα - απάκι - απαλάμη - απάλειψη - απάλειψις - απαλλαγή - απαλλοτρίωση - απαλοιφή - απαλότης - απαλότητα - απανεμιά - απάνθισμα - απανθράκωση - απανθράκωσις - απανθρωπία - απανθρωπιά - άπαντα - απανταχούσα - απάντηση - απάντησις - απαντητής - απαντοχή - απανωπροίκι - απανωπρούκια - απανωσιά - απαξία - απαράτσικ - απαράτσνικ - απαργύρωση - απαρέμφατο - απαρέμφατον - απαρέσκεια - απαρίθμηση - απαρίθμησις - απάρνηση - απαρνησιά - απάρνησις - απαρνητής - απαρνήτρα - άπαρση - άπαρσις - απαρτεμάν - απαρτία - απαρτμάν - απαρτχάιντ - απαρχή - απασβέστωση - απασβέστωσις - απασχόληση - απασχόλησις - απασχολία - απατεών - απατεώνας - απατεωνίσκος - απάτη - απαύγασμα - απάχης - απάχισσα απε απεγκλωβισμός - απειθαρχία - απείθεια - απείκασμα - απεικόνιση - απεικόνισις - απεικόνισμα - απειλή - απειρία - άπειρο - απειροκαλία - απειροστημόριο - απειροστημόριον - απέκκριση - απέκκρισις - απέλαση - απέλασις - απελάτης - απελατίκι - απελατίκιον - απελευθερία - απελευθέρωση - απελευθέρωσις - απελευθερωτής - απελευθερώτρια - απέλλα - απελπισία - απελπισμός - απεμπολή - απεμπόληση - απεμπόλησις - απενταρία - απεξάρθρωση - απεξάρθρωσις - απεξάρτηση - απεξάρτησις - απεραντολογία - απεραντολόγος - απεραντοσύνη - απεργία - απεργός - απεργοσπασία - απεργοσπάστης - απεργοσπάστρια - απερήμωση - απεριέργεια - απερισκεψία - απεριτίφ - απευαισθητοποίηση - απευαισθητοποίησις - απευθυσμένο - απευθυσμένον - απευχή - απέχθεια - απεψία απη απήγανος - απηλιώτης - απήχηση - απήχησις απι απιδέα - απίδι - απιδιά - απιθανότης - απιθανότητα - απίθωμα - απινίδωση - άπιον - απιονισμός - απιστία - απίσχνανση - απίσχνανσις απλ άπλα - απλάδα - απλασία - απλήρωτος - απληστία - απλίκα - απλογράφηση - απλογραφία - απλοελληνικός - απλοέπεια - άπλοια - απλοϊκότητα - απλολογία - απλοποίηση - απλοποίησις - απλό σάκχαρο - απλότης - απλότητα - απλούστευση - απλούστευσις - απλοχέρης - απλοχεριά - απλοχωριά - απλόχωρος - απλυσιά - απλυταρχία - άπλωμα - απλωσιά - απλώστρα - απλωταριά απν άπνοια απο αποβάθρα - απόβαλμα - απόβαρο - απόβαρον - απόβαση - απόβασις - απόβγαλμα - αποβίβαση - αποβίβασις - αποβιβαστικός - αποβιομηχάνιση - αποβλάκωμα - αποβλάκωση - αποβλάκωσις - αποβολή - αποβορβόρωση - αποβορβόρωσις - αποβουτύρωση - αποβουτύρωσις - απόβραδο - απόβρασμα - αποβροχάρης - απόβροχο - απόγαιον - απογαλακτισμός - απόγειο - απόγειον - απόγειος - απογείωση - απογείωσις - απόγεμα - απόγευμα - απόγιομα - απόγνωση - απόγνωσις - απογοήτευση - απογοήτευσις - απόγονος - απογραφέας - απογραφεύς - απογραφή - απόγραφο - απόγραφον - απογύμνωση - απογύμνωσις - αποδεικτέος - αποδεικτικό - αποδεικτικόν - απόδειξη - απόδειξις - απόδειπνο - απόδειπνον - αποδεκάτισμα - αποδεκατισμός - αποδέκτης - αποδέκτρια - αποδέλοιποι - αποδελτίωση - αποδελτίωσις - αποδέσμευση - αποδέσμευσις - αποδέχτης - αποδεχτός - αποδήμηση - αποδήμησις - αποδημία - απόδημος - αποδιαλέγια - αποδιαλεγούδια - αποδιάρθρωση - αποδιάρθρωσις - αποδιεθνοποίηση - αποδιοργάνωση - αποδιοργάνωσις - αποδιωγμένος - αποδιωγμός - αποδοκιμασία - απόδοση - απόδοσις - αποδοτικότης - αποδοτικότητα - αποδοχές - αποδοχή - απόδραση - απόδρασις - αποδυνάμωση - αποδυνάμωσις - απόδυση - απόδυσις - αποδυτήριο - αποδυτήριον - αποζημίωση - αποζημίωσις - απόηχος - αποθαλάσσωση - αποθαλάσσωσις - αποθαμός - αποθάρρυνση - αποθάρρυνσις - αποθαρρυντικός - απόθεμα - αποθεματικό - αποθεματικόν - αποθεραπεία - απόθεση - απόθεσις - αποθέτης - αποθέωση - αποθέωσις - αποθηκάριος - αποθήκευση - αποθήκευσις - αποθήκευτρα - αποθήκη - αποθηλασμός - αποθηρίωση - αποθηρίωσις - αποθησαύριση - αποθησαύρισις - αποθησαυρισμός - αποθησαυριστικός - αποθορυβοποίηση - αποθράσυνση - αποθράσυνσις - αποθυμιά - αποίκηση - αποίκησις - αποικία - αποικιοκρατία - αποίκιση - αποίκισις - αποικισμός - αποικιστής - αποικοδόμηση - άποικος - αποίμαντος - αποκάθαρση - αποκάθαρσις - αποκαθήλωση - αποκαθήλωσις - αποκαΐδι - αποκαλυπτήρια - αποκάλυψη - αποκάλυψις - αποκαρβοξυλίωση - αποκαρδίωση - αποκαρδίωσις - απόκαρσις - αποκάρωμα - αποκάρωση - αποκατάσταση - αποκατάστασις - αποκεντροποίηση - αποκέντρωση - αποκέντρωσις - αποκεφάλιση - αποκεφαλισμός - αποκεφαλιστής - αποκήρυξη - αποκήρυξις - αποκλάδι - αποκλεισμός - αποκλειστικότητα - απόκληρος - αποκλήρωση - αποκλήρωσις - αποκλιμάκωση - αποκλιμάκωσις - απόκλιση - απόκλισις - αποκοίμιση - αποκοίμισμα - αποκόλληση - αποκόλλησις - αποκολοκύνθωση - αποκομιδή - αποκόμιση - απόκομμα - αποκοπή - αποκορύφωμα - αποκορύφωση - αποκορύφωσις - αποκοτιά - αποκούμπι - απόκρια - αποκριά - απόκριση - απόκρουση - απόκρουσις - αποκρυπτογράφηση - αποκρυπτογράφησις - αποκρυστάλλωμα - αποκρυστάλλωση - αποκρυστάλλωσις - αποκρυφισμός - αποκρυφολογία - απόκρυψη - απόκρυψις - απόκτημα - αποκτήνωση - απόκτηση - απόκτησις - αποκύημα - απολαβή - απολάκτιση - απολάκτισις - απόλαυση - απόλαυσις - απόλαψη - απολειφάδι - απολέπιση - απολέπισις - απολεπισμός - απόληξη - απόληξις - απολησμονιά - απόληψη - απόληψις - απολίθωμα - απολίθωση - απολίθωσις - απολίνωση - απολίνωσις - απολιόρκητος - απολίπανση - απολίπανσις - απολλαπλασίαστος - απολλώνιος - απολογητής - απολογήτρια - απολογία - απολογισμός - απολύμανση - απολύμανσις - απολυμαντήριο - απολυμαντήριον - απολυμαντής - απόλυση - απόλυσις - απολυταρχία - απολυταρχικός - απολυταρχισμός - απολυτήριο - απολυτήριον - απολυτίκιο - απολυτίκιον - απόλυτο - απόλυτον - απολυτότης - απολυτότητα - απολύτρωση - απολύτρωσις - απομαγνητισμός - απομαγνητοφώνηση - απομάκρυνση - απομάκρυνσις - απόμακτρον - απομεινάρι - απομεσήμερο - απομίμηση - απομίμησις - απομνημόνευμα - απομνημονεύματα - απομνημόνευση - απομνημόνευσις - απομόνωση - απομόνωσις - απομονωτήριο - απομονωτήριον - απομονωτισμός - απομύζηση - απομύζησις - απομυζητήρ - απομυζητήρας - απομυθοποίηση - απομυθοποίησις - απονάρκωση - απονάρκωσις - απονέκρωση - απονέκρωσις - απόνερα - απονέρια - απονεύρωση - απονεύρωσις - απονιά - απονίψιμο - απόνιψις - απονομή - απόντιστος - απονύχι - απόξενος - αποξένωση - αποξένωσις - απόξεση - απόξεσις - απόξεσμα - αποξήρανση - αποξήρανσις - αποξηραντής - αποπαίδι - απόπαιδο - αποπάτημα - αποπάτηση - αποπάτησις - απόπατος - απόπειρα - αποπεράτωση - αποπεράτωσις - απόπιμα - απόπιομα - αποπλάνηση - αποπλάνησις - αποπληθωρισμός - αποπληθωριστικός - αποπληξία - αποπληρωμή - απόπλους - απόπλυμα - απόπλυση - απόπλυσις - αποπνευμάτωση - αποπνευμάτωσις - αποπνιγμός - απόπνοια - αποποίηση - αποποίησις - αποποινικοποίηση - αποπομπή - αποπροσανατολισμός - αποπροσωποποίηση - απόπτυση - απόπτυσις - απόπτυσμα - απόπτωση - απόπτωσις - αποπωμάτιση - αποπωμάτισις - απορία - απορριματοδοχείο - απόρριμμα - απορριξιμιό - απόρριψη - απόρριψις - απορροή - απόρροια - απορρόφηση - απορρόφησις - απορροφητήρας - απορροφητικότης - απορροφητικότητα - απορρύπανση - απορρύπανσις - απορύθμιση - απορφάνιση - απορφάνισις - απορφανισμός - αποσάθρωση - αποσάθρωσις - απόσαξις - αποσαρίδι - αποσαφήνιση - αποσαφήνισις - απόσβεση - απόσβεσις - απόσειση - απόσεισις - αποσιώπηση - αποσιώπησις - αποσιωπητικά - αποσκευή - αποσκίρητση - αποσκίρτησις - αποσκλήρυνση - αποσκλήρυνσις - απόσμηξη - απόσμηξις - αποσόβηση - αποσόβησις - απόσπαση - απόσπασμα - αποσπερίτης - αποσπερμάτιση - αποσπερματισμός - αποσπόρι - απόσταγμα - αποσταθεροποίηση - αποστακτήρ - αποστακτήρας - απόσταμα - αποσταμός - απόσταξη - απόσταση - αποστασία - αποστασιοποίηση - αποστάτης - αποστάτισσα - αποστάφυλα - αποστείρωση - αποστέρηση - αποστέωση - αποστήθιση - απόστημα - αποστολέας - αποστολή - απόστολος - αποστόμωση - αποστραγγίδι - αποστράγγιση - αποστράγγισμα - αποστρατεία - αποστράτευση - αποστρατικοποίηση - αποστρατιωτικοποίηση - απόστρατος - αποστροφή - απόστροφος - αποσυμφόρηση - αποσύνδεση - αποσύνθεση - αποσύνθεσις - απόσυρση - απόσυρσις - αποσφράγιση - αποσφράγισις - αποσχηματισμός - απόσχιση - απόσχισις - αποταμίευμα - αποταμίευση - αποταμίευσις - απόταξη - απόταξις - αποτέλειωμα - αποτελείωμα - αποτέλεσμα - αποτελεσματικότης - αποτελεσματικότητα - αποτελμάτωση - αποτελμάτωσις - αποτέφρωση - αποτέφρωσις - αποτεφρωτήρας - αποτίμηση - αποτίμησις - αποτίναξη - αποτίναξις - απότιση - απότισις - αποτιτάνωση - αποτιτάνωσις - απότμηση - απότμησις - αποτοίχιση - απότοκος - αποτοξίνωση - αποτοξίνωσις - αποτρίχωση - αποτρίχωσις - αποτρόπαιο - αποτροπή - αποτροπιασμός - αποτροπιαστικός - αποτρύγι - αποτρυγίδι - αποτσίγαρο - αποτσιμεντοποίηση - αποτύπωμα - αποτύπωση - αποτύπωσις - αποτυχία - απούσα - απουσία - απουσιολόγιο - απουσιολόγιον - απουσιολόγος - αποφάγι - απόφανση - απόφανσις - απόφαση - απόφασις - αποφασιστικότης - αποφασιστικότητα - απόφθεγμα - αποφλοίωση - αποφλοίωσις - αποφοιτήριο - αποφοιτήριον - αποφοίτηση - αποφοίτησις - αποφορά - αποφόρι - αποφόρτιση - αποφόρτισις - αποφράδα - απόφραξη - απόφραξις - αποφυγή - αποφυλάκιση - αποφυλάκισις - απόφυση - απόφυσις - αποφώλιον - αποχαιρετισμός - αποχαλίνωση - αποχαλίνωσις - αποχαρακτηρισμός - αποχαύνωση - αποχαύνωσις - αποχείμωνο - αποχειροτονία - αποχέτευση - αποχέτευσις - αποχή - απόχη - αποχουντοποίηση - απόχρεμμα - απόχρεμψη - απόχρεμψις - αποχρωμάτιση - αποχρωματισμός - απόχρωση - απόχρωσις - αποχτενίδι - απόχτημα - απόχτηση - αποχυμωτής - αποχώρηση - αποχώρησις - αποχωρητήριο - αποχωρισμός - άποψη - αποψίλωση - αποψίλωσις - άποψις - απόψυξη - απόψυξις αππ άππαρος απρ απραγμοσύνη - απραξία - απρέπεια - απριορισμός - απροθυμία - απρονοησία - απρόοπτο - απροσδιοριστία - απροσεξία - απροσωπία - απροσωποληψία - απροχώρητο - απροχώρητον απτ απτέρυξ - απτότητα απυ απυρεξία - απύρι απω απώθηση - απώθησις - απώλεια - απώλειες - άπωση αρ αρα αρά - αραβίδα - αραβικά - αραβίς - αραβισμός - αραβόσιτος - αραβούργημα - αραγκονικά - άραγμα - αραγονικά - αράδα - αράδιασμα - αραθυμιά - αραιόμετρο - αραιόμετρον - αραιότης - αραιότητα - αραίωμα - αραίωση - αραίωσις - αρακάς - άρα κατάρα - αραλίκι - αραμαϊκά - άρα μάρα - αραμπάς - αραμπατζής - αραξοβόλι - αράπης - αραπιά - αραπίνα - αράπισσα - αραπλής - αραποσίταρο - αραποσίτι - αραποσιτιά - αραπόσταρο - αραρούτι - αραχίδα - αραχιδέλαιο - αραχιδέλαιον - αραχίς - αράχνη - αραχνιά αρβ αρβανίτης - αρβανιτιά - αρβανιτοχώρι - αρβύλα - άρβυλο αργ αργαλειός - αργαντινή - άργασμα - αργαστήρι - αργάτης - αργατιά - άργητα - αργία - αργίλιο - αργιλοπλαστική - άργιλος - αργιλόχωμα - αργινίνη - αργκό - αργό - αργομισθία - αργοπορία - αργυραμοιβός - αργύριο - αργύριον - άργυρος - αργυρωρυχείο - αργυρωρυχείον αρδ άρδευση - άρδευσις αρε αρειανισμός - αρένα - αρεοπαγίτης - αρεσιά - αρέσκεια - αρεσκιά - άρες μάρες - αρετή αρθ αρθραλγία - αρθρεκτομή - αρθρίδιο - αρθρίδιον - αρθρίτιδα - αρθρίτις - άρθρο - αρθρογραφία - αρθρογράφος - άρθρον - αρθροπάθεια - αρθροσκόπηση - άρθρωση - άρθρωσις αρι άρια - αριβισμός - αριβίστας - αριβιστής - αριβίστρια - αρίδα - αρίθμηση - αρίθμησις - αριθμητήριο - αριθμητήριον - αριθμητής - αριθμητική - αριθμητικό - αριθμητικός - αριθμητός - αριθμός - αριθμώ - αριθμολογία - αριθμομαντεία - αριθμομηχανή - αριθμός - αρίς - αρισμαρί - αριστείο - αριστείον - αριστερισμός - αριστεριστής - αριστερίστρια - αριστερόχειρ - αρίστευση - αρίστευσις - αριστοκράτης - αριστοκρατία - αριστοκρατικότης - αριστοκρατικότητα - αριστοκράτις - αριστοκρατισμός - αριστοκράτισσα - αριστοτελισμός - αριστοτέχνημα - αριστοτέχνης - αριστοτέχνις - αριστοτέχνισσα - αριστούργημα αρκ άρκαλος - άρκευθος - αρκούδα - αρκουδάκι - αρκούδι - αρκουδιάρα - αρκουδιάρης - αρκουδιάρισσα - αρκουδοτόμαρο - αρκτικόλεξα - αρκτικόλεξο - άρκτος αρλ αρλεκινισμός - αρλεκίνος - αρλούμπα - αρλούμπας - αρλουμπατζής - αρλουμπολόγος αρμ άρμα - αρμάδα - αρμάθα - αρμαθιά - αρμάθιασμα - αρμάρι - αρματαγωγό - αρματαγωγόν - αρματηλασία - αρματηλάτης - αρματοδρομία - αρματοδρομια - αρματοδρόμος - αρματολίκι - αρματολός - αρματομαχία - αρμάτωμα - αρματωσιά - άρμεγμα - άρμενα - αρμενικά - αρμένισμα - άρμενο - άρμενον - αρμεξιά - άρμη - αρμίδι - αρμογή - αρμόδιοι - αρμοδιότης - αρμοδιότητα - αρμολόγημα - αρμολόγηση - αρμολόγησις - αρμονία - αρμόνικα - αρμονικότης - αρμονικότητα - αρμόνιο - αρμόνιον - αρμός - άρμοση - άρμοσις - αρμοστεία - αρμοστής - αρμπαρόριζα - αρμπιτράζ - άρμπουρο - αρμύρα - αρμυρήθρα - αρμυρίκι - αρμυροφαγία αρν αρνάδα - αρνεμός - άρνηση - αρνησιά - αρνησιδικία - αρνησιθρησκία - αρνησικυρία - αρνησιπατρία - άρνησις - αρνητής - αρνητικότητα - αρνητισμός - αρνήτρια - αρνί αρο άροση - αρόσιμος - άροτρο - άρουρα - αρουραίος αρπ άρπα - άρπαγας - αρπάγη - αρπαγή - άρπαγμα - αρπακόλλας - αρπακολλατζής - αρπακτικό - αρπακτικότης - αρπακτικότητα - άρπαξ - άρπασμα - αρπαχτικός - αρπιστής - αρπίστρια αρρ αρραβώνα - αρραβώνας - αρραβωνιάρης - αρραβώνιασμα - αρραβωνιάσματα - αρραβωνιαστικιά - αρραβωνιαστικός - αρρεβώνας - αρρεβωνιάσματα - αρρενογονία - αρρενοπρέπεια - αρρενωπότης - αρρενωπότητα - αρρυθμία - αρρώστια - αρρωστομανία - αρρωστοφαγιά αρσ αρσακειάδα - αρσενικό - αρσενικόν - αρσενοκοίτης - άρση - αρσιβαρίστας - άρσις αρτ αρτέμων - αρτεργάτης - αρτεργάτρια - αρτεσιανό - αρτζιμπούρτζι - αρτηρία - αρτηριοπάθεια - αρτηριοσκλήρυνση - αρτηριοσκλήρωση - αρτηριοσκλήρωσις - αρτηρίτιδα - αρτηρίτις - αρτιμέλεια - άρτιος - αρτιότης - αρτιότητα - αρτίστα - αρτίστας - αρτίωση - αρτίωσις - αρτοβιομηχανία - αρτόδενδρο - αρτοκλασία - αρτοποιείο - αρτοποιείον - αρτοποιός - αρτοπωλείο - αρτοπωλείον - αρτοπώλης - αρτοπώλις - αρτοπώλισσα - άρτος - αρτοσκεύασμα - αρτοφαγία - αρτοφόριο - αρτοφόριον - αρτσιβούρτσι - άρτυμα αρφ αρφάνια αρχ αρχαγγελικός - αρχάγγελος - αρχαία εβραϊκά - αρχαία ελληνικά - αρχαΐζουσα - αρχαιογνωσία - αρχαιογνώστης - αρχαιογνωστικός - αρχαιοδίφης - αρχαιοκαπηλία - αρχαιοκάπηλος - αρχαιολάτρης - αρχαιολατρία - αρχαιολάτρισσα - αρχαιολογία - αρχαιολόγος - αρχαιομάθεια - αρχαιομανία - αρχαιοπρέπεια - αρχαιοπώλης - αρχαιοπώλισσα - αρχαιοσυλία - αρχαιότητα - αρχαιρεσία - αρχαιρεσίες - αρχαϊσμός - αρχαϊστικός - αρχάνθρωπος - αρχεγονία - αρχέγονος - αρχείο - αρχειοθήκη - αρχείον - αρχειοφύλακας - αρχέτυπο - αρχέτυπον - αρχή - αρχηγείο - αρχηγείον - αρχηγέτης - αρχηγία - αρχηγίνα - αρχηγίς - αρχηγίσκος - αρχηγισμός - αρχηγός - αρχίατρος - αρχίδι - αρχιδιά - αρχιδιάκονος - αρχιδιάκος - αρχιδικαστής - αρχιδούκας - αρχιδούκισσα - αρχιεπισκοπή - αρχιεπίσκοπος - αρχιεργάτης - αρχιεργάτισσα - αρχιεργάτρια - αρχιερέας - αρχιεροσύνη - αρχιθαλαμηπόλος - αρχικελευστής - αρχικλέφτης - αρχικλέφτρα - αρχικοποίηση - αρχιληστής - αρχιλογιστής - αρχιλογίστρια - αρχιλοχίας - αρχιμανδρίτης - αρχιμηνιά - αρχιμηχανικός - αρχιμουσικός - αρχίνημα - αρχίνισμα - αρχιπέλαγος - αρχιπλοίαρχος - αρχιστρατηγία - αρχιστράτηγος - αρχισυντάκτης - αρχισυντάκτρια - αρχισυνταξία - αρχισυντάχτης - αρχισυντάχτρια - αρχιτέκτονας - αρχιτεκτόνημα - αρχιτεκτονική - αρχιτεκτόνισσα - αρχιτέκτων - αρχιτεμπέλης - αρχιτεχνίτης - αρχιτεχνίτις - αρχιτεχνίτισσα - αρχιφύλακας - αρχιφύλαξ - αρχιχρονιά - αρχολιπαρία - αρχολίπαρος - αρχομανία - αρχοντάνθρωπος - αρχονταρίκι - άρχοντας - αρχοντιά - αρχοντικό - αρχόντισσα - αρχοντογυναίκα - αρχοντολόι - αρχοντοπούλα - αρχοντόπουλο - αρχοντόσπιτο - αρχοντοχωριάτης - αρχοντοχωριάτισσα - άρχος - άρχων αρω αρωγή - αρωδαμός - άρωμα - αρωματοποιία - αρωματοποιός - αρωματοπωλείο - αρωματοπώλης - αρωματοπώλις - αρωματοπώλισσα - αρωμουνικά ασ ασα ασανσέρ - ασάφεια ασβ ασβεσταριό - ασβεστάς - ασβέστης - ασβέστι - ασβέστιο - ασβεστίτης - ασβεστόγαλα - ασβεστοκάμινος - ασβεστοκονίαμα - ασβεστόλιθος - ασβεστόνερο - άσβεστος - ασβεστού - ασβέστωμα - ασβόλη - ασβός ασε ασέβεια - ασέβημα - ασέλγεια - ασετιλίνη - ασετυλίνη αση ασημαντότης - ασημαντότητα - ασήμι - ασήμια - ασημικά - ασημικό - ασημοκάντηλο - ασημόσκονη - ασημότης - ασημότητα - ασήμωμα - ασηψία ασθ ασθένεια - ασθενής - ασθενικότης - ασθενικότητα - ασθενοφόρο - άσθμα ασι ασιανολογία - ασιανολόγος - ασικλίκι - ασικλίκο - ασιτία ασκ άσκαυλος - ασκαψία - ασκέρι - ασκημάδα - ασκημιά - ασκήμια - άσκηση - άσκησις - ασκητεία - ασκητήρια - ασκητήριο - ασκητής - ασκητισμός - ασκήτρια - ασκί - ασκιανάδα - ασκιανός - ασκληπιείο - ασκός ασλ ασλάνι ασμ άσμα - ασματογράφος ασο άσος ασπ ασπάλαθος - ασπάλακας - ασπάλαξ - ασπαραγίνη - ασπασμός - ασπίδα - ασπιρίνη - ασπίς - ασπλαχνιά - άσπρα - ασπράδα - ασπράδι - άσπρισμα - ασπριστής - ασπριτζής - άσπρο - ασπρολούλουδο - ασπρόρουχα - ασπρόρουχο - άσπρουγας - ασπρόχωμα ασσ άσσος αστ αστάθεια - αστακός - αστάρι - αστάρωμα - άστατο - αστάχυ - αστείο - αστεϊσμός - αστεράκι - αστέρας - άστερας - αστέρι - αστερίας - αστερίσκος - αστερισμός - αστεροειδής - αστεροσκοπείο - αστεροσκόπος - αστή - αστήθι - αστήρ - αστίατρος - αστιγματισμός - αστιγμία - αστικοποίηση - αστικοποίησις - αστισμός - αστοργία - αστός - αστουριανά - αστοχασιά - αστοχία - αστράγαλος - αστράκι - άστραμμα - αστραπή - αστραποβόλημα - αστραποβρόντι - αστραπόβροντο - αστραποφεγγιά - αστραπόφεγγο - αστραψιά - αστρί - άστριοι - αστρίτης - άστρο - αστροβολίδα - αστρολάβος - αστρολογία - αστρολόγος - αστρομαντεία - αστρομαντική - αστροναύτης - αστροναυτική - αστροναύτισσα - αστρονομία - αστρονόμος - αστροπελέκι - αστροφεγγιά - αστρόφεγγο - αστροφυσική - άστυ - αστυκτηνίαστρος - αστυνόμευση - αστυνομία - αστυνομικίνα - αστυνομικός - αστυνομοκρατία - αστυνόμος - αστυφιλία - αστυφύλακας - αστυφυλακή ασυδοσία - ασυλία - ασυλλογισιά - άσυλο - ασυμβατότητα - ασυμμετρία - ασυμφωνία - ασυναρτησία - ασυνειδησία - ασυνείδητο - ασυνεννοησία - ασυνέπεια - ασυνέχεια - ασυνταξία - ασυρματιστής - ασυρματίστρια ασφ ασφάλεια - ασφάλιση - ασφάλισις - ασφαλιστής - ασφάλιστρο - ασφαλίτης - ασφαλίτισσα - άσφαλτος - ασφαλτόστρωμα - ασφαλτόστρωση - ασφαλτόστρωσις - ασφάλτωση - ασφάλτωσις - ασφοδέλι - ασφόδελος - ασφοδίλι - ασφυγμία - ασφυξία ασχ ασχετοσύνη - ασχημάδα - ασχημάνθρωπος - ασχήμια - ασχημία - ασχημόπαπο - ασχολία ασω ασωτία ατ ατα αταβισμός - ατάκα - αταξία - αταραξία - ατασθαλία ατε ατεκνία - ατέλεια - ατελής - ατελιέ - ατέμπο - ατεχνία ατζ ατζαμοσύνη - ατζέμ πιλάφι - ατζέντα - ατζέντης - ατζί ατη ατημέλεια - ατημελησία ατθ ατθιδογράφοι - ατθίς ατι άτι - ατίμασμα - ατιμασμός - ατιμία - ατιμωρησία - ατίμωση - ατίμωσις ατλ ατλάζι - Άτλας - άτλαντας ατμ ατμάκατος - ατμάμαξα - ατμολέβης - ατμολέβητας - ατμόλουτρο - ατμομηχανή - ατμόπλοιο - ατμοποίηση - ατμοποίησις - ατμός - ατμοστρόβιλος - ατμόσφαιρα - ατμοσφαίρα ατο ατολμία - ατομίκευση - ατομίκευσις - ατομικισμός - ατομικιστής - ατομικίστρια - ατομικότης - ατομικότητα - ατομισμός - ατομιστής - ατομίστρια - άτομο - ατομοκρατία - άτομον - ατόνηση - ατόνησις - ατονία - ατονικότης - ατονικότητα - ατόπημα - ατοπία - ατού ατρ άτρακτος - ατραξιόν - ατραπός - ατρησία - ατροπίνη - ατροφία ατσ ατσαλάκωτος - ατσάλι - ατσαλιά - ατσαλοσύνη - ατσάλωμα - ατσάλωση - ατσέλεγος - ατσελεράντο - ατσιγαρία - ατσίγγανος - ατσίδα - ατσίδας αττ αττικισμός - αττικιστής ατυ ατύχημα - ατυχία αυ αυγ αυγή - αυγοθήκη - αυγολέμονο - αυγομαντεία - αυγοτάραχο - αυγότσουφλο - αυγουλάς αυθ αυθάδεια - αυθαιρεσία - αυθαίρετο - αυθέντης - αυθεντία - αυθεντικότητα - αυθορμησία - αυθορμητισμός - αυθυπαρξία - αυθυποβολή αυλ αυλαία - αύλακα - αυλάκι - αυλακιά - αυλάκιασμα - αυλάκισμα - αυλάκωση - αύλαξ - αυλαρχείο - αυλάρχης - αυλή - αυλητής - αυλήτρια - αυλητρίδα - αϋλισμός - αυλόγυρος - αυλόθυρα - αυλοκόλακας - αυλοκολακεία - αυλόπορτα - αυλός αυν αυνανισμός αυξ αύξηση - αυξομείωση - αυξότητα αυπ αϋπνία αυρ αύρα - αύριο αυσ αυστηρότητα - αυστραλοπίθηκος αυτ αυταδέλφη - αυταδέλφισσα - αυτάδελφος - αυτανάφλεξη - αυταπάρνηση - αυταπάτη - αυταρέσκεια - αυτάρκεια - αυταρχία - αυταρχικότης - αυταρχικότητα - αυταρχισμός - αυτασφάλεια - αυτασφάλιση - αυτεμβόλιο - αυτενέργεια - αυτεξουσιότητα - αυτεπαγωγή - αυτεπίγνωση - αυτεπιστασία - αυτισμός - αυτο - αυτοάμυνα - αυτοαναίρεση - αυτοβιογραφία - αυτοβουλία - αυτογαμία - αυτογνωσία - αυτογονιμοποίηση - αυτογραφία - αυτόγυρο - αυτοδιάθεση - αυτοδιάλυση - αυτοδιαφήμιση - αυτοδιαχείριση - αυτοδιάψευση - αυτοδικία - αυτοδιοίκηση - αυτοέλεγχος - αυτοεξορία - αυτοεξυπηρέτηση - αυτοέπαινος - αυτοεπιβεβαίωση - αυτοερωτισμός - αυτοθαυμασμός - αυτοθυσία - αυτοϊκανοποίηση - αυτοκάθαρση - αυτοκαλλιέργεια - αυτοκαταδίκη - αυτοκατανάλωση - αυτοκατάργηση - αυτοκαταστροφή - αυτοκινητάδα - αυτοκινητάκι - αυτοκινητάμαξα - αυτοκίνητο - αυτοκινητισμός - αυτοκινητιστής - αυτοκινητίστρια - αυτοκίνητο - αυτοκινητοβιομηχανία - αυτοκινητοδρομία - αυτοκινητοδρόμιο - αυτοκινητόδρομος - αυτοκόλλητο - αυτοκράτειρα - αυτοκρατία - αυτοκράτορας - αυτοκρατορία - αυτοκρατόρισσα - αυτοκράτωρ - αυτοκριτική - αυτοκτονία - αυτοκτόνος - αυτοκυβέρνηση - αυτοκυριαρχία - αυτολεξεί - αυτολογοκρισία - αυτοματισμός - αυτοματοποίηση - αυτομόληση - αυτομολία - αυτόμολος - αυτομόλυνση - αυτονόμηση - αυτονομία - αυτονομιστής - αυτονομίστρια - αυτοπάθεια - αυτοπειθαρχία - αυτοπεποίθηση - αυτοπεριορισμός - αυτοπροστασία - αυτοπροσωπογραφία - αυτόπτης - αυτόπτις - αυτοπυρπόληση - αυτοσεβασμός - αυτοσκοπός - αυτοσυγκράτηση - αυτοσυνείδηση - αυτοσυνειδησία - αυτοσυντήρηση - αυτοσχεδιασμός - αυτοτέλεια - αυτότητα - αυτοτιμωρία - αυτοτραυματισμός - αυτοτροφοδότηση - αυτοϋπονόμευση - αυτουργία - αυτόφωρο - αυτόχειρας - αυτοχειρία - αυτοχειριασμός - αυτοχθονισμός - αυτοχρηματοδότηση - αυτοψία αυχ αυχένας αφ αφα αφαγία - αφαγιά - αφαίμαξη - αφαιμαξομετάγγιση - αφαίρεση - αφαιρετέος - αφαιρέτης - αφαιρετική - αφαλάτωση - αφάλι - αφαλός - αφάνα - αφάνεια - αφανισμός - αφασία αφε αφειδία - αφέλεια - αφελληνισμός - αφεντάνθρωπος - αφέντης - αφεντιά - αφεντικίνα - αφεντικό - αφεντικός - αφέντισσα - αφεντόπουλο - αφέντρα - αφερεγγυότητα - άφεση - αφετηρία - αφέτης - αφέψημα αφη αφή - αφήγημα - αφήγηση - αφηγητής - αφηγήτρια - αφήλιο - αφηνίαση - αφηρημάδα αφθ άφθα - αφθαρσία - αφθονία - αφθώδης πυρετός αφι αφίδρωση - αφιέρωμα - αφιέρωση - αφιλανθρωπία - αφιλοκαλία - αφιλοκέρδεια - αφιλομουσία - αφιλοξενία - αφιλοπατρία - αφιλοστοργία - αφιλοτιμιά - αφιλοτιμία - αφιλοχρηματία - άφιξη - αφιόνι - αφιονισμός - αφίππευση - αφίσα - αφισοκόλληση - αφισοκολλητής αφλ αφλογιστία αφν άφνιο αφο αφοβία - αφοβιά - αφόδευμα - αφόδευση - αφοδευτήριο - αφομοίωση - αφόπλιση - αφοπλισμός - αφορδακός - αφορεσμός - αφορία - αφορισμός - αφορμή - αφόρμισμα - αφοσίωση αφρ άφρη - αφρικανολλανδικά - άφρισμα - αφρόγαλα - αφροδισία - αφροδισιασμός - αφροδισιαστής - αφροδισιολογία - αφροδισιολόγος - αφρόκρεμα - αφρόλουτρο - αφροντισιά - αφρός - αφροσύνη - αφρόψαρο αφτ αφτί - άφτρα αφυ αφυδάτωση - αφυΐα - αφυλαξία - αφύπνιση - αφωνία αχ αχα αχαμνάδα - αχάμνια - αχανές - αχαριστία - αχάτης αχε αχείλι - άχερο - αχερώνα - αχερώνας αχθ άχθος - αχθοφόρος αχι αχιβάδα - αχινιός - αχινός αχλ αχλάδα - αχλάδι - αχλαδιά - αχλαδόσχημος - αχλή - αχλύς αχν άχνα - αχνάδα - αχνάρι - άχνη - άχνισμα - αχνοκέρι - αχνοφεγγιά - αχνόφεγγο αχο αχολόι - αχορταγιά - αχορτασία - αχορτασιά - αχός - αχούρι αχρ αχρειολογία - αχρειότης - αχρειότητα - αχρησία - αχρήστευση - αχρήστευσις - αχρηστία - αχρωματοψία - αχρωματωπία - αχρωμία αχτ αχταρμάς - άχτι - αχτίδα - αχτίνα αχυ αχυράνθρωπος - άχυρο - αχυροκαλύβα - αχυροσκεπή - αχυρόστρωμα - αχυρώνα - αχυρώνας αχω αχωνεψιά αψ αψα άψα - αψάδα - αψέντι - άψη - αψηφισιά - αψίδα - αψίδωμα - αψιθιά - αψιθυμία - αψιλία - αψιμαχία - αψίνθιο - άψινθος - αψίς αω αωτ άωτον Category: Λογισμός Κατηγορία:Έννοιες